


Bite Me (Discontinued)

by neadevar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood, Eventual Smut, Gore, I just have a shitty sense of humor and its being projected through Levi, Levi making shitty vampire puns and poop jokes, M/M, Suicide mention, Vampire AU, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, because you know he would, the title is not what you think tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren loses his mother to a vampire attack, he dedicates his life and soul to find the monster that killed her, hell bent on taking him out even if it kills him. Joining Erwin's little group of hunters was never a part of the plan, nor was falling for Levi of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah blah my titles cliche blah blah blah  
> Its not what you think, I promise. Just give it a few chapters and you'll understand

My twelfth birthday was when my life went to hell.

As if my life wasn’t shitty enough, with my father not in the picture and my mother working two jobs to support me and my sister, the world had decided to smack me across the face with a reality that wasn’t even supposed to _exist._

“Eren baby,” my mother used to say to me when the shadows in my closet and under the bed were too much to bear. “If there was ever a monster in your room, I’d be right there to protect you.”

But how was she supposed to protect me when she couldn’t protect herself. Shadows and groaning floorboards in the house were the least of our worries. How were we supposed to know that my running imagination wasn’t the only monster out there?

I had been excited. My mother managed to scrounge up enough cash to take Mikasa and I to the amusement park. I had never been and my friends never shut up about it when the topic came up. Being the brat I was I kicked and screamed at my mother to take us. She had pinched my ear in retaliation and dragged me up to my room until I behaved better, but she still ended up taking extra shifts at work because she knew how bad I wanted this.

We never made it, and I never forgave myself for every awful thing I ever told her.

Mikasa and I walked home, kicking a rock back and forth, and talking excitedly about how great was going to be. For once I could finally join my friends and talk about the rides, the ones that scared me the most, instead of sitting back cursing my mom for letting us get so poor. My mother had bathed herself in golden light with the knowledge that we’d be able to make it and I was too caught up in my own greed and selfishness to see what it was costing her. Mikasa and I were ecstatic, though, to go somewhere fun. We never went anywhere those days.

We couldn’t stop talking about it. That was until we walked up to our shabby house, seeing the door slightly ajar. Our mouths closed and our eyes widened because that was so unlike mom.

Mikasa had slunk back. She wanted to go to Armin’s. She said she had a bad feeling and that we should get out of there. I refused though. Mom never left the door open, she knew what kind of neighborhood we lived in. Maybe someone had broke in. Maybe mom was hurt. I didn’t want to leave until I had an explanation over how reckless my mom was being. So I took Mikasa’s hand and pulled her through the door.

I couldn’t even find the strength to scream.

Mom was on the floor, a man hovering over her, and he was _eating_ her. His mouth was moving around her neck and blood was seeping to the floor and my mother was just staring. She was just watching the ceiling, her fingers twitching. She turned a head towards me and her eyes finally cleared when she look at my sister and I.

 _“Run,”_ she mouthed.

And then I screamed.

I screamed and screamed as Mikasa pulled me out of the house kicking and reaching back for my mom. I screamed when I saw the man coming out after us. I screamed when he reached towards me with a bloody grin. Red crazed eyes bored into my own and that crooked bloody smile left my blood running cold. Those eyes and that smile would haunt my dreams for years, waking me up in the dead of the night kicking and screaming because _he was right there_. Only he wasn’t. He was gone, and he took my moms life with him.

The neighbors were coming out of their house, watching, and it wasn’t until a man came out waving a handgun and shouting at the man that he ran. But I couldn’t stop screaming. Police cars were arriving and a stretcher brought my mother out to the ambulance. A man in uniform tried to talk to me about what happened, but I couldn’t find the strength to open my mouth. I knew if I tried I’d only start screaming again.

Mom was pronounced dead at the scene. They wouldn’t let me go to her. They wouldn’t let me see her one last time.

Armin came running towards me, crying and clinging to me and trying to say that I’d be okay.

“My grandfather’s on your moms will,” he tried to explain, his voice thick and shaking. “You can live with us.” Like that was what I was worrying about. I could care less about not having a home. My _mother_ was gone. _She_ was my home.

I couldn’t tear my eyes off of my house. I couldn’t stop thinking about the way my mom looked at us. I couldn’t stop seeing her _dying._

My jaw set, and I felt red hot anger boiling inside of me.

“I’ll kill him Armin.” I whispered angrily. “I’ll find him and destroy him.”

Mikasa only held my hand tightly, crying beside me.

**  
  
  
**

“Eren,” Mikasa whispered. “You’re distracted, pay attention.”

“Sorry,” I muttered under my breath. I reached behind me and pulled out a wooden stake, holding it tightly. I was shaking in anticipation. Maybe this was him. Maybe this was the son of a bitch that killed Mom.

There had been a rush of murderers about ten minutes from where we lived. Our town was a hotspot, crawling with lowlifes that no one would bother looking into when they went missing. It was a perfect place for them to hunt and kill. They came through, stayed a couple of weeks, and then moved on. We slaughtered what we could. I wouldn’t stop until I found the one who murdered my mom.

Vampires were tricky though. It’s not easy to track down a single one.

We moved up closer to the edge of the factory, following a trail of blood and distant gasping noises. The sounds of suckling and moaning were making me sick. I grimaced, clutching my stake tighter to try and get a hold of myself.

We were too late to actually save anyone at this point, but the least we could do was kill the son of a bitch. I motioned for Mikasa to stay back. She turned her back to me to keep a look out in case there were more hiding out there. I crept forward a little more and peeked into the warehouse, pulling back with a grimace. The girl was definitely dead, possibly even drained, but the monster continued to suck at her skin as if he could get any more out. A newborn probably. They were usually the ones responsible for recklessness like this. No other vampire would choose a spot so surrounded by human population to feed, nor would they be so careless as to leave so much of a mess. An experienced vampire could easily bite a person without killing them in the end. Their saliva has healing properties so it was easy to cover up their tracks after they fed.

A sound of a guttural groan echoed through the air and I turned back towards the vampire in a panic. A stake stuck out of the back of his chest, a small figure standing over him. Before I could get over the shock that someone managed to sneak in without Mikasa realizing, the figure stood up. They stared me down with bright silver eyes, and smirked.

“Too slow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kid's meet Levi, lots of explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wrote for like 4 hours yesterday and got like ten more chapters of this done. I'm trying to pace myself and not let myself post everything at once ha but here this is earlier then I thought I would be able to get it out.  
> My tumblr is Neadevar if you want to drop by

Mikasa and I stared at the man in shock. I almost thought he was a kid, no grown man was the short. That is until he stepped into the light and I could see him better. His hair was inky black and falling over his face and despite his size he was definitely not a child. I could see muscles rippling under his shirt so despite being so tiny he was definitely well capable of handling himself, as if him staking a vampire didn’t prove that enough. He stared at us blankly.

I snapped my gaping mouth shut and fixed a glare on him. “Who the hell are you?”

The man ignored me and pulled out a cloth from his back pocket. He started wiping at the blood on the stake. “ _Fucking filthy_.”

“Did you not hear me?” I asked incredulously. “Who are you?”

He raised an thin eyebrow at me, “A hunter, genius.”

Mikasa walked up closer to me, “What’s your name.”

He looked at us both for a minute before responding. “Levi.”

“Where’d you come from?” I asked. He couldn’t be from the town, we’d have recognized him at least a little bit. Not only that but Mikasa and I were the only hunters within a hundred miles. Whoever he was he was not from here.

“Here, there,” he answered cryptically. “Everywhere. Nice to see a couple hunters out here though, this town is a hot spot.”

“Why are you here?” I demanded, growing angrier by the second. I was growing tired of his vague answers. From the way Mikasa stood stiff beside me I could tell she was too.

“To hunt vampires, dumbass. Are there more of you out here?”

I looked at Mikasa, trying to gauge her reaction. She kept her face emotionless and calculating. If she decided Levi was a threat in any way she’d let me know. I looked back at Levi, “No. We’re the only ones.”

He grimaced, “Shit. You’re just kids. How long have you been in the business?”

“A while,” I answered vaguely. Two could play at this game. If he didn’t want to give me straight answers then I wouldn’t give any to him.

“How old are you two?”

“Why does it matter?”

He looked at us before shaking his head. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ve seen kids younger than you out hunting anyways.”

“Why are you here?” Mikasa spoke up. She took a step closer to me, running a finger across my arm to warn me from getting even angrier. She was unsure of him. I could feel how wary he made her.  
“My group and I are trying to track down a clan,” he told us. He turned away and walked back to the vampire, grabbing the corpse by the nape of its neck and hauling it outside the building. “They call themselves the Titans. They’re currently responsible for over a hundred murders and the last they were spotted was here in Oregon.”

“There were murders in Portland,” I told him. “But that’s way farther down the coast.”

He pulled out a small tin of lighter fluid and started dousing the body. “We know that, we’re heading down soon enough but a friend of ours has a house a town over so we figured we’d stay and stake a few monsters while we’re here.” He lit a match and tossed it on the corpse.

I watched the body start to blacken for a little bit before turning back to him. “You said you had a group?”

“Well, its not technically mine.” Levi wiped a hand over his forehead. “It’s a friend of mine. He’d actually probably like to meet you.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Mikasa said.

Levi raised an eyebrow at her, “Do you really think I’m that much of a threat?”

“You managed to sneak in without my sister knowing,” I told him. “Of course we’re going to think you’re a threat.”

His face twisted in annoyance. “We’re on the same team, kid. Whatever our reasons all of us here are hunting vampires. You don’t have to join us if you don’t want to, but Erwin’s always looking for new recruits.”

“Recruits? We’re not in any war.”

He waved his arms at the burning vampire, “Then what would you call this?”

I grimaced, running a hand through my hair thinking hard. I looked at Mikasa but the look she gave me couldn’t tell me anything. I took a deep breath. “Fine. We’ll go with you.”

He smirked and waved a hand at us, “Alright. Follow me. My van’s not too far from here.”

I looked at Mikasa and then back at him. “Actually, we’ll follow you in our car.”

He shrugged, “I’ll be waiting for you out by the entrance. Don’t make me wait. What are your names?”

“Eren,” I responded tersely. “That’s my sister Mikasa.”

He only nodded at that and walked away.

“I don’t trust him,” Mikasa said as we climbed into our car.

“I don’t either,” I told her. “But we might as well check out his group.” Other vampire hunters were hard to come across. Mikasa and I were complete amateurs compared to some out there. If we met up with his group we might learn a few things that could keep us alive. I felt like that alone was a good enough reason to follow him.

We followed his van for a little bit, hardly talking. Mikasa was staring at our surroundings, memorizing the twists and turns we made in case we had to book it out of there. We turned into a small town and followed Levi into a residential area. The place was clean. Cleaner than our town, though that wasn’t really hard to accomplish. Levi parked out in front of a large white house and we parked beside him. He waited for us at the door.

Levi pulled out a cellphone, waiting patiently for someone to answer before saying. “It’s me. I brought some people.”

The door opened up and a figure threw itself at Levi.

“Levi!” She shrieked. Glasses fell from her head and to the floor and I quickly picked them up and set them on a small patio chair before she could step on them. “How was the hunt? Did you catch me a vampire?”

“No, and I probably never will,” he answered. He made an effort to look annoyed but the fondness in his eyes gave him away. He turned to me, “Before we go in I need to tell you something-.”

“Levi.”

We turned to the door and immediately Mikasa and I backed up, falling into stance and pulling out our weapons. I should have _known_ this was a bad idea. I regarded the vampire at the door carefully watching for any signs that he might attack. He only stared at us, red eyes peering down, blonde hair practically perfect. He had just fed, vampires only had red eyes when they’ve bitten someone, and I worried about whatever poor sap he had in there. I watched him carefully not liking how big and bulky he was. I didn’t understand why a hunter would take us to a house with a vampire, but everything in me was screaming ‘ _trap_ ’.

“For fucks sake put your weapons down.” Levi said exasperated.

“Levi, what the hell is this?!” I demanded.

“You’re going to wake up the neighbors.” Levi threw his hands up in the air. “Erwin’s not the enemy, damn it.”

Not the enemy?! “He’s a vampire.”

“Well shit, really?” Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Put your goddamn weapons down brat, not every vampire out there is as evil as you seem to believe.”

“We’ve had worse reactions,” Erwin stated. He opened the door and stepped back inside. “Come in and we’ll explain.”

I looked at Mikasa and watched as she carefully put her weapon back in the holster. I followed suit refusing to put mine away. Even if f she felt it was safe enough to do so that wasn’t good enough for me. I still kept on guard and stayed close to Mikasa. We followed Levi and his friend into the house, tensing up when the door closed behind us.

The house was well lit and incredibly homy. It was nothing like what all the vampires I’ve come across made their homes to be. I followed everyone into the living room, where a group of people sat watching football on a television.

“Eren, Mikasa,” Levi started waving and pointing to everyone. “This is Sasha and Connie. The house is Sasha’s but she’s kindly let us use it.” He pointed to a brunette and a small bald man. They both grinned and waved. “That’s Ymir, she’s a vampire, and Christa is her girlfriend.” I regarded her warily, but she only smirked and waved. She was heavily freckled and taller than Mikasa and I, and her blonde girlfriend was at least half her size. When she saw the way I was staring at her the blonde casually took a step in front of her. I knew that despite her size she wasn’t someone I wanted to mess with. “The gross scraggly looking one is Mike, he’s Erwin’s boyfriend. If he decides to sniff you just let him.” The man waved at us before looking back at the TV. I stared at the fading bite mark on his neck and looked back to Erwin, but he chose not to notice me glaring at them. Why someone would willingly let someone bite them was beyond me. Levi pulled the girl currently poking at him out in front of us. “This is Hanji. She think’s she’s a scientist. Erwin’s currently her new test victim. Never ask her to talk about vampires or you’ll be here for hours.”

Hanji waved excitedly at us and held out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you!”

As we shook her hand Levi continued on. “You already met Erwin, so that’s everyone.”

“I still want an explanation.” I told him.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Right, come with us into the kitchen.”

When we walked in Erwin immediately took a seat while Levi started digging through the cupboard. He pulled out a small box, set it on the table, before filling up a kettle and putting it on the stove.

“Alright,” Levi said, leaning against the counter top. “Take a seat. Do you want me to tell them or should you, Erwin?”

“It’ll sound better coming from you.”

“Cool, did you want some tea too?” Levi asked as he started pulling out cups. “Eren? Mikasa?”

“Sure,” Erwin told him.

Mikasa and I politely declined. I looked at him curiously, trying to figure out how he could drink tea when his diet was supposed to consist of blood. The vampire noticed my stare, “Living off of just blood is impossible, vampires only drink it because the blood in our system becomes poisonous after a while and we need to replace it.”

“Alright,” Levi started. “Do you know the process of making a vampire, Eren?”

“Um,” I frowned, a little unsure of why he was asking. “No.”

“It’s not a simple thing,” Levi began. “Takes the course of about a week I would say. What happens is when  vampire decides to turn a human they have to drink from them and then feed their victim their own blood. Its an exchange that usually takes about three days to complete, but about four days afterward for the changes to be complete. A lot of clans are made this way, and not everyone who’s changed was willing. Most only stay with their creators because they’ve created a safe place for them, and where else could they go?” Levi started pulling out tea bags and putting them into the two mugs. “Of course, this can only be done by someone who’s been born a vampire.”

“Born?” I asked confused.

He raised an eyebrow, “You really know nothing of the creatures you’ve been hunting, do you?”

“I know enough to know how to take them out,” I responded. “That’s all I ever needed to know.”

Levi grimaced, “Great. We’ve just got a rampant angst ridden teenager staking whoever he can.”

“I’m twenty-two,” I corrected.

“And he’s drinking too.” Levi took a deep breath. “Okay, whatever. Anyways, a lot of vampires honestly aren’t bad. They’re born into circumstances and a group that hasn’t always had a clean reputation and they suffer from it. The vampire council is trying to keep their kind under control but it’s hard when you’ve got gangs constantly created new vampires and killing without any thought to the consequences.”  
“There’s a council?”

“Shut up kid, I’m trying to talk.” Levi pinned me with a glare and I shrunk a little in my seat. “Erwin is unfortunately a victim. He was turned against his will somewhere in the eighteen hundreds. He refused to join the clan that turned him and got away.”

“How?”

“I killed them all,” Erwin spoke up.

I stared at him shocked as Levi kept talking. “Newborns are incredibly strong and hard to subdue. Their weak point though it’s they’re not used to their new senses so its easier to sneak up on one. Anyways, Ymir was born a vampire. When you’re born you stop aging when you reach your prime. Ymir stopped growing when she turned seventeen. She’s here for the same reason we all are, to protect humankind.”

It was hard to wrap my brain around. The idea that vampires could actually be working to save humans by hunting their own kind seemed almost impossible to me.

“You look constipated, brat,” Levi said. “You okay there?”

I grabbed at my sister’s hand, holding it tightly and trying to ground myself. She squeezed it back and shot me a worried look. “I don’t know.”

“What are you having problems with?” Erwin asked gently.

“How do I know I can trust you?”

“Whatever your reasons for hating my kind,” Erwin spoke softly, like he was scared to provoke me. “I’m sure they’re reasonable. I used to hate my kind too, until I grew to accept that I couldn’t change what we were. I’m not asking you to trust us. On your way here though Levi told me about you two, and we’ve heard rumors about a couple of hunters in your town. I think you two would make a great addition to our group.”

“Why would you want us,” Mikasa asked.

“Has Levi talked at all about the Titans?”

“Vaguely,” I responded.

Erwin nodded. “They’re a band of murderers, but they’re not reckless. They believe humans were put on the earth purely for their benefit and they see no problems with enslaving the whole race for their own good. The council has been trying to take them down but they’re not easy to completely wipe out. We’ve been hunting them for the past six months and we could use all the manpower we can get if we’re going to wipe them out.”

“So you want us.”

“They’re the greatest threat to humanity as of now,” Erwin explained. “You’d be helping a lot of people if you join us. At least think on it.”

The tea kettle started screaming, and Levi poured the hot water into the mugs, handing one to Erwin. “I’m going on a hunt in a few days kid. Some vampire’s been terrorizing a town about half an hour away. Why don’t you join me.”

“Mikasa has work.”

He waved a hand, “We can survive without your bodygaurd.”

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him, “If you let him get hurt-.”

“Don’t worry,” Levi interrupted. “He’s in good hands.”

We left after we got everyone’s phone number. The car ride was silent, there was too much to think about. The idea that vampires could be good was still hard to imagine. After all the murders and the terror they’ve caused it seemed to me it was best to just wipe them all out. I didn’t trust Erwin, and I didn’t trust Ymir. I didn’t trust anyone who would side with a vampire either.

Neither Mikasa or I talked until we walked into our home.

“Are you going to go with Levi?” my sister asked.

I paused in the entryway. “I don’t know. I think so.”

“Do you think we should join?”

“Do you?”

She looked away, thinking hard, before speaking up again. “I don’t think it’s a bad idea. I’m not sure I like Levi though.”

“Yeah, well, that makes two of us.” I admitted.

I went up to my bedroom and grabbed my ipod from my desk. I laid in bed with music blasting through my ears and closed my eyes, but I knew I wasn’t going to be getting any sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos really help me write better updates, as much as spur me on. Let me know what you think of this story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donuts to the face and a couple beers later...

I’m not entirely sure how I expected my day to go but it sure as hell did not start off with a bag of donuts being tossed on my face.

“Get your ass up, kid,” Levi said, staring at me disgusted as I sat up and sputtered in shock. It took me a moment to realize he was looking at the drool caked to my mouth. I wiped it off embarrassed, my face flushing.

“What time is it?” I asked. “Why are you even here?

“Three in the afternoon,” he told me. “Erwin sent me with donuts. He’s trying to sweeten you up. If I were you I’d milk it. I brought beer.”

At the promise of alcohol I dragged myself out of bed and followed him into the living room, bag of donuts in hand. I rubbed my face trying to wake myself up. I went to take a donut from the bag but Levi snatched it from me and rifled around until he came up with a chocolate donut. With a grunt of approval he shoved the bag back at me and turned to our refrigerator. I stared at him with my mouth wide open. What the hell?

“What are you doing?” Mikasa asked, eyes narrowed at him and watching his every movement.

“Finding real food.” Levi told her. “If I eat just the donut it’ll make me sick. Do you guys have anything other then frozen dinners?”

“They’re cheap,” I mumbled, a little annoyed with him. He had absolutely no common curtesy. I ran a hand over my face in frustration. “You said you brought beer?”

“I set it by your couch,” he said. He pulled out an apple and frozen mac n’ cheese. “Have at it.”

Mikasa glared at him as he put the frozen dinner in the microwave. I just turned around and headed towards the couch choosing to ignore him for the time being. I popped open a beer and turned on the TV.

“Not going to eat a donut?” Levi asked, dropped down next to me. I moved a little farther away from him disguising it as just readjusting my position.

“Not hungry,” I told him honestly.

“Are you not a morning person?”

Not when woken up so rudely. “You could say that.”

He hummed and started eating his mac n’ cheese. “This place is filthy.”

“We’re have bigger things to worry about other than the mess,” I responded. That actually wasn’t far from the truth. Mikasa picked up a lot when she could but since I lost my job the mess has just been getting worse and jobs weren’t exactly plentiful in the town.

“I have to go to work,” Mikasa said. She ruffled my hair on her way out and I watched forlornly as she closed the door. Great, now I’m left to deal with Levi on my own.

“So, brat,” Levi started. “How’d you get in the business?”

“That’s a little personal,” I mumbled.

“You don’t have to give me the gory details, I’m just curious.”

I rolled my shoulders and grimaced. “Came home one day to find one drinking from my mother. It killed her, so now I’m looking for it.”

“How old were you?” He asked.

“Twelve.”

He looked at me for a moment with something that, had I believed he was capable of it, I could only describe as empathy before averting his eyes. “Rough.”

There was a knock at my door before I could ask him about why he was out hunting too. I looked over as it as it opened, “Eren? I brought pizza.”

I vaulted over the top of the couch excited, “Armin!”

I grabbed the pizza from him feeling my stomach grumble at the smell of it. Suddenly I found myself absolutely starving and moaned as I breathed in deeply.

Armin grinned at me. “Hi!” He looked over to the couch where Levi regarded him carefully. “Who’s this?”

“No one,” I answered at the same time Levi said. “A friend.” I scowled at him but he just looked at me with amusement.

Armin looked between us confused before nodded slowly, “Okay?”

I motioned with my head for him to join us on the couch. I put the pizza down on the table and grabbed a piece shoving it into my mouth. I didn’t bother with table manners hoping that maybe it would be enough to chase Levi away.

“Long time, no see, Mini,” I said around a mouthful of food. Levi hissed in disgust and scooted a little farther from me. Good.

“Grandpa’s grave was vandalized,” Armin shrugged. “So I’ve been spending most of my time at the police station and cleaning it up. Mikasa at work?”

I nodded, “Yep. You should have told me. I could have come down and helped.”

He waved a hand at me before grabbing a piece of pizza. “It’s okay, it happens. If it was more than I could handle I would have called you.” Armin looked at Levi carefully, “I’ve never seen you around.”

“I’m just passing through,” Levi shrugged.

“And you know Eren how?”

“I’m a cousin of Mikasa’s.” Levi explained, the lie rolling off his tongue without any hesitation like it just came natural to him. As if I wasn’t wary around him already.

Armin nodded, still suspicious. “Anyways, Eren, would you mind if I crashed here for tonight? I’d really rather not go back home. I’ve been cooped up for too long.”

I nodded, “Yeah! That would be great!”

He smiled wide, “Cool.”

Levi looked at his phone before cursing. “Crap, I need to go. Erwin needs me.” He rushed out of the house, Armin barely managing a goodbye before he was out the door.

“He’s… strange,” Armin said quietly.

“He’s a pain in my ass,” I corrected him, shaking me head.

Armin just laughed, “I brought Mario Smash Brothers, want to play?”

My eyes widened, “Oh hell yeah!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go hunting, Eren gets a boo boo, sexual tension

Levi picked me up at my house just as the sun started setting. I met him outside with a few stakes at my waist and a grimace on my face. Murders a few towns over have spiked within the last couple of days and if I hadn’t already been planning on going out with Levi I would have been down there days ago. We _should_ have been down there days ago. Erwin claimed that it was too risky, that we had to wait, but waiting meant more people died. Vampire’s only needed to feed once a week and this one was killing every night.

“We should have been down there sooner,” I told Levi as I climbed into the car.

“I know,” Levi muttered, backing out of the driveway. “Trust me, but what Erwin says goes. He’s been around long enough to know when it’s safest to strike.”

“You trust him a lot,” I muttered.

“He saved my life,” Levi shrugged. “I owe him everything I am.”

I looked at him curiously at that before he turned on the radio trying to keep the car ride from being so silent. I don’t know what I expected but Sum 41 was not it. I didn’t complain though. I tapped my finger on my thigh to the beat and looked out the window.

Levi’s phone chimed and he pulled it from his pocket. “Hanji found where it is.”

“And that would be?” I inquired.

“The Elementary school,” he sucked his teeth in disgust. “Fuck, what a scumbag.”

I groaned and rubbed at my head, “Let’s get this done and over with.”

He flashed me a disinterested look, “Not excited?”

“You could say that.”

We pulled up to the school, parking in the back. It was a huge rundown building from what I could tell in the dark, brick cracking and windows covered in dirt. I frowned at it. Kid’s shouldn’t be taught here, though my own elementary school wasn’t any better.

“Hanji thinks it’s in the basement.” Levi told me as we crept towards it. “Mike tracked it down, it apparently just fed. We need to be extra careful.”

“I’m not an idiot,” I muttered.

“Yes,” he looked at me without any amusement in his face. “You are.”

I grit my teeth and followed after him. We walked down the hallways carefully, both of us barefoot to keep as quiet as possible. The shadows seemed to be reaching out for us and for a moment I was a child again, terrified of the dark under my bed. I shook my head and ran a hand over the goose bumps on my arm. We got to the door to the basement and I jiggled it carefully. It swung open and I looked at Levi with a raised eyebrow. The door should have been locked. The vampire was definitely down here.

Levi put a finger to his mouth to remind me to keep quiet before handing me a flashlight. He made a motion across his neck and I took it as a sign to not turn it on before we got to the bottom. We crept down the stairs slowly trying to make as little noise as we possible could. The closer we got to the bottom the more impossible it was to see but I didn’t dare turn on the flashlight and give ourselves away. I reached the bottom.

And the breath was knocked out of me.

_“Eren!”_

My feet weren’t on the floor anymore. I was flying through the air and I put my hands around my head just in time for me to crash into the wall. Pain exploded through my body and I couldn’t even bite back a small shout in shock. I fell to the floor and gasped for breath, reaching for one of the stakes at my side.

The lights flickered on and Iooked up to see the vampire staring down at me. Her red hair fell around her face in waves and bright red eyes stared down at me. I grimaced. Vampires were even stronger after they had fed and I wasn’t looking forward to how tough it was going to be to stake her. She grinned, “I was expecting you a little earlier than this.”

I narrowed my eyes, “Well I’m here now.”

I tried to roll out of the way as she reached for me, but I wasn’t fast enough. She grabbed me by the neck and through me at a desk, the wood splintering and breaking underneath me at the force. I couldn’t get a decent breath and it felt like one of my ribs had cracked for sure. The pain in my side made it almost impossible for me to focus.  

I saw Levi from the corner of my eye, almost just a blur. He went to stake the vampire but she moved before it could hit her heart and instead he got her in the shoulder. She howled in pain grabbing the base of the wood and pulling it out.

Levi pulled another one out, keeping a keen eye on her as they circled. I heaved myself up and reached for another stake, my last one, and tried to take a step only for one of my legs to buckle underneath me. I cursed. There was a deep cut running down the length of my leg, starting from the inside of my knee and ending just above my foot. I was bleeding bad.

And the vampire could smell it.

She glanced at me with a rabid smile, distracted enough by the scent for Levi to lunge at her, hitting her right in the heart. Her eyes went wide and she choked, sinking to her knees and staring at the stake protruding from her chest.

Then she laughed, blood splattering from her lips, and looked at me. “You mom’s murderer says hi, by the way.” Before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped to the floor.

I couldn’t move. I just stared at her in shock trying to process what she had said to me. It didn’t make sense. How could she know him? How could she know me? It shook me to the core and my body grew cold with fear.

Levi set her body on fire. I watched her corpse disintegrate and the flames slowly burn out. She knew the monster who killed my mom, and he still remembered me. He knew who I was and what I was doing. He was watching me. Dread made it hard to breathe and I couldn’t find the strength to even move.

That monster was _watching_ me.

Levi grabbed my arm and hauled me up, “Come on, kid. Hang on to me. We’re getting out of here.”

I didn’t say anything on the ride home, just kept my shirt pressed against the gash on my leg trying to slow down the bleeding. Levi helped me into my house and I directed him towards the bathroom. He hauled me up and put me on the counter before grabbing the first aid kit.

“I can take care of it myself,” I muttered, leaning my head against the cool mirror. It felt good on my sweaty forehead.

He raised a thin eyebrow at me. “Kid, you look like you’re about to pass out. I’m taking care of it this time. You have sutures in here?”

I nodded and shuffled around a bit to get more comfortable. I gritted my teeth as he cleaned it out trying hard not to focus too much on how much it hurt. I couldn’t help but groan in pain when he wiped it down with an alcohol wipe.

“Don’t be a baby,” he muttered. He started stitching me up then. I kept my mouth shut tight until he was done.

“I think my ribs cracked,” I told him.

His fingers reached for my shirt, pulling it up to look at the bruising skin. He trailed his hands over it gently, poking and prodding before he nodded. “Its okay, just a fracture. It should heal fine.”

“You have experience with this?”

He only rolled his eyes, “I have to.”

I couldn’t argue with that.

“Hey, Levi?” I looked down at him. “I think you kind of saved my life. So thanks.”

He just shook his head, “Well the only reason I was able to stake her without getting hurt is because of your bleeding leg distracting her, so if anything I should be thanking you.”

I laughed a little, “For getting hurt?”

He smirked at me. “For being an idiot.”

I kicked at him with my good leg, “Shut up, asshole.”

“Bite me, Jaeger.”

It was then that I realized just what kind of position we were in, with him between my legs like that. I blame the fact that I hadn’t gotten off in a week, and that I haven’t actually had sex with someone since Armin and I got drunk and did it back in highschool. I could feel my pants tighten up and I hoped to god that Levi wouldn’t notice.

But he did.

His eyes lowered back down to check my cut and when he went to look back up they stopped at my crotch. My face started burning and I wanted nothing more than for the world to just swallow me up right then. Levi was attractive, I couldn’t deny that, but he was also insufferable and I didn’t want to get hard because of him. He looked back at me with a small smirk and amusement written all over his features. He didn’t say anything thank god, but then his hand started trailing up my good leg, fingers slowly moving underneath the hem of my boxer briefs and suddenly I couldn’t breathe. His eyes never left mine, burning straight into me in a way that made my chest ache with need and my stomach tighten with excitement.

There was a knock at the bathroom door, startling both of us out of whatever… whatever that was.

“Eren?” Mikasa called out. “Are you in here?”

I ran a hand down my face and Levi stood up and away from me. “Yeah.”

“Is Levi here?”

“He’s in here with me, I got a little hurt.”

Thank god I was no longer hard because she barged in then, eyes wide with worry. “What? What happened?”

I held up my hands. “It’s okay. It’s already been taken care of. Look!” I didn’t dare mention my cracked rib because she would for sure try to decapitate Levi over that.

I twisted my leg so she could see the inside of it. She checked it over carefully before nodding with approval. She turned to Levi with a glare. “How did this happen?”

“It wasn’t his fault,” I told her. “We were caught by surprise. I’m okay, really.”

She stared at me for a moment before nodding. “Okay… Okay. You need to get to bed though, you’re face is flushed. Are you feeling okay?” She put a hand to my forehead.

I pushed her hand off of me, “I feel fine!”

Levi started washing his hands in the sink next to me, “Well, I’m off. I’ll see you two later.” He stared at me, for a moment longer then he had to and my stomach fluttered nervously. “Take care of that leg, brat.”

I nodded, and watched as he left the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin hang out, Hanji likes her experiments, shit happens

It took me a week and a half before I could walk like a somewhat normal person. My leg was still healing and it honestly looked gross as hell but I’ve had enough battle wounds to know that it was healing okay. I took the stitches out as soon as I could because I kept catching them on everything and it was just getting ridiculous. Armin and Mikasa kept me company, helping me get around the house and bringing me food. I’ve never been so grateful to Armin for sneaking me ice cream and pizza. Frozen dinners can only be tolerated for so long.

Levi never texted me, or showed up, and honestly I was kind of okay with that. With what happened in the bathroom I needed all the time I could get to think about it and figure out what the hell could have caused my lapse in judgement. It had to be the lack of sex I’ve had in a while. I couldn’t think of any other reason as to why I’d react like that around him. Levi was an asshole. He may be hot, in an almost intimidatingly way, but he was still a dick. No amount of sexy smirking could change that.

My brain kept running through what the vampire told me before she died, too. Erwin had sent Mike to scope out my neighborhood after I told him about it but he found nothing. It didn’t stop me from worrying. He knew who I was, he remembered me, and he was keeping tabs on me. That kept me and Mikasa on edge. We kept the doors and windows locked up tight but that would only be able to do so much. A simple door couldn’t keep a vampire out if it really wanted to get to us.

Nothing ever happened. No one showed up. No one tried to drink our blood. I wanted to relax because maybe she was just trying to freak me out. I mean it’s not news around here that my mother was murdered so maybe she’d found out and tried to use it against me.

It didn’t calm my nerves.

I groaned and ran a hand down my face, before pulling out my phone to text Armin. I had been cooped up long enough and sitting here being anxious about it wouldn’t help me.

_To Armin: Want to go get coffee? I need to get out of the house._

I tapped my fingers against my thigh and waited for a reply. My phone beeped a few minutes later.

_From Armin: Can your leg handle it?_

_To Armin: My leg is fine. Meet you at Starbucks?_

_From Armin: On my way._

I grinned and put my phone into my pocket, digging around in my dresser for a shirt and pulling on the first one that smelled somewhat clean. Mikasa was already at work and having the house to myself was nerve wracking so I was glad to finally be able to get out.

I limped into starbucks and saw Armin at a table, waving me over and holding up two cups of coffee. I sat down across from him and he handed me one of them.

“I got you your usual,” He told me smiling. “How’s your leg?”  
“Its good,” I told him, “It’s healing well enough.”

He nodded, stirring his coffee with his straw. “You’ve never mentioned how you got it.”

I shrugged trying to ignore the way he was looking at me. Armin was smart, too smart for his good, and he had a way of reading people that made me nervous. “It wasn’t really important, just me being stupid.”

Armin narrowed his eyes at me. “Eren, you had stitches.”

“I tripped,” I lied. “I was holding a glass cup and landed on some of the shards when it broke.”

“Eren, you’re a terrible liar.”

I groaned, laying my head on the table. “Armin, please. It’s not important.”

“You’re never been the same since your mom was killed,” Armin started. “You’re always getting hurt and you always lie about how and you’re always disappearing. Sometimes I don’t hear from you for weeks. You worry me.”

“Armin, I’m okay,” I pleaded with my eyes for him to stop talking about it. “It’s okay.”

“You have to tell me what’s going on someday you know,” Armin sipped at his coffee.

“There’s nothing going on,” I lied.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Whatever, okay.”

I hated having to lie to him. I hated that he knew I lied to him. I didn’t want to bring Armin into this world though. He didn’t belong. There were nightmares out there that he didn’t need to worry about and I wanted to make sure he never would. He deserved so much better than the life I was involved in. He wasn’t strong enough to deal with it. Mentally and emotionally, yes. Sometimes he was strong that it almost scared me how quickly he was able to bounce back. Physically though, no. He wouldn’t stand a chance. He’d get eaten alive in the most literal sense.

Armin sighed. “I’m going to be finishing my associates soon. I was thinking about going out of state to get my next degree.”

I straightened up in my seat, “Really? Where?”

“I’m stuck between a college in California and one in Washington. I don’t want to go too far from home, you know? Grandpa’s grave is here and I need to make sure it stays in good shape. Plus there’s you and Mikasa and….” He trailed off, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He wanted approval. That much I could tell. While I was worried about not seeing him as often the thought of him getting out of this god forsaken town excited me.

“That would be so cool,” I told him smiling wide, “I know you’ve been wanting to get out of this town for quite a while.”

He nodded and smiled back at me. “This place is only dragging me down and I know I can do better.”

He went on to explain about colleges and I listened carefully. Armin was talking about getting into journalism when I noticed someone staring at us from the corner of my eye, but when I looked no one was there. Goosebumps rose at the back of my neck and I runned at them nervously.

Mike already checked, there’s no one around, I told myself. I was just worrying too much and over thinking things. I had been locked in the house with nothing but anxious thoughts for so long they were messing with my head even now.

“Text me more often,” Armin told me as we exited the shop. “I worry about you, you know?”

I nodded and ruffled his hair, “Okay I will.”

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Armin grumbled trying to fix it.

I just laughed, “I’ll see you some other time, Armin. Later!”

He waved and grinned, “Bye!”

I got a call from Hanji on my way back home, and it took a moment before I was actually able to understand what she was saying. She had a way of talking so fast that all her words just melded together.

“I think I found a way to prevent vampires from burning in the sun,” she babbled on excitedly. “You need to come over and see, please? Oh please, Eren, please?”

I just laughed, “Alright, I’ll head over.”

“Make sure you call when you’re here so we can let you in!”

When I was finally over there Haji was practically vibrating with excitement. She dragged me over to the kitchen where Erwin was seated, staring at a cup of something gooey in a cup with apprehension. I went to go look at it only to take a couple steps back. Whatever was in there didn’t smell all too great, like the smell of sour milk and rotting meat. Erwin looked at me with a look I could only describe as pleading.

I never thought I’d feel bad for a vampire, but I could help but pity him as I looked back down to the mixture in the cup.

“Have you ever seen a vampire burn in the sun?” Hanji asked me excitedly.

“Um, no,” I answered truthfully, looking up to her.

Her eyes beamed at my answer. “Its disgusting. It’s like a sunburn only a hundred times worse. Come on, Erwin! I want to show him.”

Erwin didn’t bother trying to argue, only standing up and letting her lead him the the window.

“Watch this,” Hanji grinned, and she took Erwin’s hand and pulled it into a beam of sunshine.

Immediately his hand started turning red, sizzling as blisters started popping up. The smell of burning flesh filled the house but at this point in my life it wasn’t something I even grimaced at. Erwin didn’t even flinch. Hanji let go of his hand with a giggle and ran back to the table, digging around in a bag before pulling out a bottle of cream. She tossed it to Erwin who immediately started applying it to the burn.

“So they don’t really turn to ash,” Hanji started explaining to me. I sat down next to her as she continued talking. “They just get some serious sunburn. They’re skin is too sensitive to the sun. The problem is they’re stronger during the daytime, though I still don’t know why.”

“I know,” I told her. “Mikasa and I figured that out through trial and error.”

“I think it might be the moon,” Hanji told me. “Erwin is especially weaker during a full one so I’m almost sure it is, but I’ll need to run a few more tests.”

“So what’s with the stuff in the cup?” I asked motioning to it before she could go on another tangent. That was something I’d learned the hard way after asking curiously about her experiments with Erwin. She’d kept me up until seven the next morning and only stopped when Levi decided to intervene.

Her eyes lit up, “Oh! That’s something I came up with. I think I’ve finally pinpointed the right ingredients make vampires more sun resistant so they don’t burn.” She looked at Erwin, who was bandaging his hand up. “Go one, eyebrows, drink it!”

I raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

Erwin grimaced but did as he was told, swallowing the substance with one gulp. His face screwed up in disgust and he carefully placed the cup down. “I don’t think being sun resistant is worth the taste of that.”

Levi walked into the kitchen then, eyes avoiding me, “Hanji, not again.” I tried not to let that get to me. If he wanted to ignore me then fine.

“I think I got it this time,” She said excitedly.

He looked at her unimpressed. “That’s what you said last time.

“How long will it take for this to kick in?” I asked, and Levi finally glanced at me. I found myself slightly elated that he actually acknowledged my existence before I could stop myself.

_No, he’s an asshole. Stop that._

“Hopefully, only a few more minutes,” Hanji told me. She motioned Levi over. “Why don’t you join us, shortstack?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “I’m actually going to the store with Christa. So I’ll see you later.” He didn’t even look at me as he left.

I tried not to take that personally.

Hanji clapped her hands together, “Alright! It should have probably kicked in now. Erwin, put your other hand in the sun.”

We walked back over the window and watched as Erwin gingerly put it in front of the light shining through. But nothing happened. No burning, no bubbling, no disgusting smell. I could only stare in awe at the unblemished skin. Hanji started hooting and hollering, dancing around and jumping up and down. Erwin stared at his hand in shock, turning it over and over in the sun.

“Oh my god,” I mumbled. “How long will it last?”

Hanji stopped shouting, “Oh, I don’t know. We’ll have to see. Come on Erwin! Lets go outside.”

“I can go outside,” Erwin whispered softly, almost in wonder.

Hanji smiled at him, “Yes you can, big guy. Come on.”

I watched them walked out onto the patio, Erwin stepped cautiously out into the sun with Mike at his side holding his hand. I watched from behind the glass door with a smile on my face. I still had a hard time believing that Erwin could be one of the good guys. Looking at his face though, the way it lit up and the grin that spread across from it as he stepped closer to wrap his arms around Mike, I found myself believing that he could be. Right now he just seemed so _human_. I couldn’t help but be happy for him.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out.

“Mikasa?”

“Eren,” her voice was urgent and immediately I was snapped out of my daze. “Armin called me. He’s in trouble. I don’t know where he is or what happened but-.”

“Wait,” I stopped her. “How do you know?”

“He was screaming,” I could hear the tears in her voice. “He was screaming, Eren. He was calling for help and shouting my name. Someone took his phone and,” she went quiet, like she couldn’t bare to say it.

“Mikasa, what happened,” I demanded. My fingers shook around the phone.

“He said,” she took a shaky breath. “He said if you and Levi don’t meet with him, he’s going to kill Armin."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments and let me know what you think <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is reckless, and it comes around to bite him in the ass.  
> Was that a vampire pun... maybe... we'll see

Everyone was in a rush. Christa and Levi had come home early after hearing what had happened. Mikasa and I were sitting on the couch, our hands holding tightly as if one of us would disappear too.

Mikasa was a mess. She was pale and shaking and her hand was sweating in mine. Her eyes darted around frantically as she watched everyone move frantically but I felt like she wasn’t really seeing them. Her mind was too far elsewhere to really take in what she was seeing. She chewed on her nails and I reached over, my own hand shaking, to pull her hand from her mouth. I held it tight and tried to ignore the way the tips of her fingers bled.

I knew I wasn’t any better off. My leg was bouncing up and down a hundred miles an hour. I saw Armin today, we hung out, and suddenly he was in danger and it was all because of me. I was the reason he was in trouble. I was the reason he’s probably scared out of his mind.

I tried hard not to think of what the vampire could be doing to him. _Vampire._ That had to be who it was. Who else would have it out for us? All I could see was Armin shaking like a leaf, fangs in his neck, and red eyes peering up. I couldn’t stop thinking about the way the life would literally drain out of him. I kept imagining him crying the way he did when he was younger and was getting picked on. I kept seeing him reaching out for me for help.

I couldn’t stop crying.

Erwin was ordering everyone around, trying to settle us down so we could talk about it. When everyone had finally calmed down enough to be quiet Erwin turned to Mikasa.

“What exactly did they say,” he asked her.

Her hand tightened around mine. “All he said was that he wanted Levi and Eren to meet him at ten in the afternoon tomorrow at the elementary. He said if they didn’t show up he’d kill Armin and take someone else.”

Erwin ran a hand down his face, “This Armin is important to you?”

“He’s family,” I told him.

“Alright,” he muttered. “Okay. Levi and Eren, you’ll meet with them tomorrow, but you’re not going alone. We’ll be close by to wipe them out as soon as Armin is out of there. For now there’s nothing we can do-.”

“Like hell there’s not,” I interrupted, standing up and clenching my hands. “I need to get Armin out of there! We need to go tonight!”

“Eren, I know you’re upset-.”

“What if they’re lying!” I shouted. “What if he’s already dead!”

Levi stood up himself. He took a step closer to me, like he was scared I’d fly off the handle and attack someone. “Eren, sit down.”

I couldn’t. I couldn’t sit down when my best friend could be dying. I couldn’t sit down when they could be using him to feed. I couldn’t sit down when there could be vampires surrounding him, hurting him, laughing when he cried. He was a monster. He wouldn’t go easy on Armin.

“We need to get to him before it’s too late!” Tears were running down my face steadily. I couldn’t get them to stop.

My world spun and my cheek started stinging, and it took me a moment to realize Mikasa had slapped me. I looked at her shocked, hurt.

“Eren,” she spoke softly, holding my face in her hands. “Erwin’s right. It’s too risky to go now. Our best chance is to do what they want until we have Armin back. He’ll be okay.” Didn’t she understand? Armin needed us….

She wiped at my face and I didn’t have the strength to push her away. I slumped against her, wrapping my arms around her and burying my face into her shoulder. I was openly sobbing now but I really didn’t care who all saw. My family was being ripped from me again and there was nothing I could do for now. It was killing me.

Especially because it was all my fault he got kidnapped in the first place.

I knew there was something wrong. I should have never let Armin go home alone. I should have kept him with me when I thought someone was watching us. Anxiety over being cooped up too long be damned I should have learned by now to trust my instincts no matter what they told me. I should have never left him out of my sight.

This is all _my fault_.

Everyone went to bed, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep. Mikasa cried until she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore and I waited patiently for everyone else to fall asleep too. I had to go after Armin, by myself because it seemed that no one else was going to help me. I heard soft footsteps and looked up to see Levi coming towards me.

“Eren,” Levi sat next to me. “I need you to promise something.”

I couldn’t even look at him, just kept staring at the wall.

“Don’t go after Armin without us,” Levi continued. “I mean it. You’ll get yourself killed and this group could really use you.”

When I didn’t respond he grabbed my chin and turned me towards him. He looked into my eyes searching, for what I wasn’t sure. Maybe he was trying to see if I was still here at all. His eyes softened.“Are you listening to me?”

“Yeah,” I whispered.

“Promise me if I go to sleep tonight you’ll be here in the morning.” Why did he care?

“I will,” I lied. “I promise.”

Levi left then, and I waited another two hours before I got off the couch. I wasn’t going to risk losing Armin by waiting too long. I pulled on my jacket and grabbed my keys before sneaking out the door quietly, suddenly really thankful that vampires could sleep otherwise I’d never be able to get passed Erwin or Ymir. I started up my car and began driving, my leg shaking with nervousness.

I was terrified I’d be too late.

The car ride took forever. Time passed by slowly leaving me anxious and tearful. I went over the speed limit but I still couldn’t seem to get there fast enough. I knew I was being reckless but I didn’t know what else to be right now. Caution be damned I had to save Armin no matter what.

I turned off my headlights as I pulled up to the school. I parked in front and pulled out a couple stakes from the dashboard cubby, sticking one in the back of my pants and gripping the other tightly. I walked in as quietly and quickly as possible, leaving my shoes at the door so I could pad along quietly. I couldn’t risk being caught so early. I came up to the basement door and took a deep breath before opening it and walking down.

The lights were already on and that set me on edge, but it looked as if no one was around. I looked around carefully looking for any sign that the vampire might be hiding somewhere. I couldn’t see anything. Maybe he was out hunting, but I doubted that. After giving away the location of where he’d be with Armin he wouldn’t be so stupid to leave to feed when he could just use Armin. That meant I only had so much time….

I heard whimpering and turned towards the sound, the stake in my hands falling to the ground with a clatter.

“Armin,” I breathed.

I picked the stake back up and ran to him, quickly starting to undo the ropes around him. I wished I had a knife on me so I could just cut them off from him but I hadn’t bothered to grab one before I left the house. There was already so much to do. He struggled panicked and it took me a moment to realize he didn’t know what was going on. He had a gag in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes so for all he knew I could have been the monster that kidnapped him. He whimpered into his gag, and I paused to pull the cloth from his eyes off so he could see that it was me. I pulled the cloth out from his mouth too and he started talking in a rush.

“Eren, what’s happening? Who was that?” His mouth was running a hundred miles an hour and I shushed him quickly. I pressed my hand to his mouth for a moment before releasing when he nodded to tell me he would be quiet.

“It’s okay, Armin.” I told him. “I’m going to get you out of here.

He smiled at me in relief and he let his eyes fall shut, “Be careful, he could be anywhere around here. You need to tell me who he is when we get back.”

I only nodded, grimacing. I hoped to god he didn’t know what kind of a person, or lack of, he was.

Armin’s eyes focused on something behind me, growing wide with fear. “Eren, _watch out_!”

The back of my head exploded in pain and everything went dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I dragging this out a little? Yes. Do I feel bad for you? Not at all.  
> Kudos and comments encourage me to get out better chapters and get them out sooner -nudge nudge-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what to say other then sorry omfg

I woke up to the sound of Armin sobbing and the feeling of arms around me. I opened my eyes slowly, grateful that the lighting was dim because my head was already aching so bad already. I groaned in pain and closed my eyes again, feeling my stomach churn, before looking back at him. His face immediately relaxed in relief when he saw that I was awake. I moaned softly and rolled over, heaving. Armin rubbed my back as I puked. Fuck, my _head…._

I shakily sat back up, leaning heavily on my best friend. Armin looked down at me, fingers moving around my head to check it and a small smile on his face. “You’re okay. Shit, thank god you’re okay.” I stared at the tear tracks on his face, leaving trails in the dirt and grime on his cheeks. He still found the strength to smile at me despite how scared he must have been.

I looked around before sitting up quickly. My head swam and I fought the way my vision turned black around the edges. I couldn’t pass out again now.

We weren’t in the school anymore that much was for sure. We were in a cage. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling of whatever room we were in illuminating a small desk outside of where Armin and I were trapped and a metal door. The ground was dirt and stained dark in spots and I had to stop myself from thinking too hard about what it could have been. I stood up on shaky legs ignoring Armin’s cries of protest when I stumbled. I walked over to the door of our cage, jiggling it violently before cursing. We were stuck and I had no idea how to even begin to pick locks.

“They moved us,” Armin told me softly. “I don’t know where.”

I looked at him, “Are you okay? Has he bitten you?”

He looked at me strangely, cocking his head confused, “Bitten?”

I sighed in relief. That was one less thing I could worry about. If I could get us out of here in time I could lie to him, make up a story and get him out of this world before it was too late.

“You’re awake then.”

I cursed myself for not hearing the door open, but with my head still throbbing and my ears ringing I couldn’t find it in myself to be surprised I didn’t. I turned around to see a man standing in front of the cage, a gross smile plastered on his face. His hair was dark and spiked and brown eyes peered at me. He had the same beautiful quality that every other vampire had but with the way he smiled it just further upset my nerves. He was smiling like he hadn’t smiled in years, like he didn’t know how to, and it set me on edge. The only thing that had me a little more calm was that his eyes weren’t red, so he hadn’t fed recently, which meant he’d be easier to take down. I reached into the back of my waistband praying to whatever god that the stake I had put there was still there.

It wasn’t.

We were fucked.

“I have to admit, I was expecting an attack sooner than what I had planned for us. I just didn’t expect you to come alone. Where’s the short one? The one that was with you when you killed my mate?”

I narrowed my eyes, it finally clicking why he wanted me and Levi so badly. Him kidnapping Armin, demanding for me and Levi, it was all for revenge. He wanted to get back at us for killing off his mate and how I wasn’t sure I wanted to find out. Whatever sick plans he might have made had my stomach clenching at the thought. What if they involved Armin? I stepped back towards my best friend, keeping myself right in front of him. The stains on the floor came back to mind and my fingers started shaking.

The monster only laughed, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt him. I only wanted you and the other one. I’m quite disappointed that he’s not with you. Unfortunately because you showed up we had to move. I can’t have your little group finding us before I’m done with you.”

“You aren’t going to touch me.” I growled.

He only shrugged. “It’s not your choice really.”

He opened the door and walked in, blocking the way out. There was no way I could take him on without a weapon. Armin whimpered behind me and I crowned him again the edge of the cage. I needed to keep him as far away from the vampire as I possibly could.

“If you don’t want me to kill the blond I suggest you come here,” the vampire said.

I ground my teeth and took a couple steps closer to him. Armin grabbed at me with a fearful cry and I gently shook him off before walking closer to the vampire. He hummed and walked around me, looking at me up and down as if he were studying me. I felt the skin prickle on the back of my neck and I clenched my fists to try and suppress a shiver.

“I should kill you,” he told me, pausing behind me. I stiffened and went to turn around but a hand gripping the back of my neck stopped me. “Ah, ah,” he tisked, “Don’t move. I wouldn’t want to have to break your neck.” there was a moment of stiff silence before he continued. “She was my wife, you know. I turned her after our wedding night. We were doing fine, happy, going through humans like the vermin they are. You had to kill her though. Your partner had to shove a stake right through her heart.” I felt his breath at the back of my neck and I stopped breathing. “I should kill you, but that would be too easy. I thought of a better way to get back at you.” He breathed in deeply, smelling me. I clenched my teeth. “God, you smell delicious. Do you know what the worst thing that can happen to a vampire hunter?” He paused, as if I was going to answer, before continuing. “Becoming the same creature they loathe so much.”

Teeth dug into my shoulder and I shouted out, reaching up to pry him off of me. His hands grabbed mine and pinned them behind my back. Adrenaline pumped through me as I desperately fought him, trying to dislodge him from me enough to get him to stop. My mind clouded over with panic. No matter how much I thrashed he was still there. He was still _drinking_ from me. I fell to my knees. My shoulder grew numb. With every gulp of my blood he drank my head got lighter and lighter. I could hear Armin screaming my name. I could hear myself telling him to stay back. I prayed he would listen to me. I hoped to god that maybe the vampire was bluffing and was just going to kill me.

I couldn’t become one of them. I didn’t want to be a monster.

Suddenly my back was on the ground and he was above me, licking blood from the corner of his mouth. I could dimly hear Armin screaming for him to stop. The vampire bit down on his wrist and leaned down close to me. I couldn’t find the strength to lift up my arms to push him away.

_No. I don’t want this._

Fingers pinched my nose and the bleeding wrist was pressed to my gaping mouth. “I won’t let you breathe until you drink.”

I held out for as long as a could, until my lungs started burning and I was struggling to get free. I would rather suffocate then drink his blood. But as my head got lighter and lighter more of his blood trickled down my throat. I couldn’t stop it. I wanted so badly for this to end. I wanted so badly to wring his neck but I couldn’t even lift an arm.

“ _Please stop,_ ” Armin screamed. I glanced over at him, my eyes fluttering closed when exhaustion took over leaving me with the image of him reaching out for me crying.

It haunted me.

This happened a few more times, but I could hardly remember it. I felt like a zombie, like nothing was real. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t speak. Everything around me blurred and spun. My head was heavy and my body was weak. My thoughts were scattered and I couldn’t form a single coherent thought no matter how hard I tried. When the vampire came I let him drink from me. When his bleeding flesh pressed against my mouth I drank so I wouldn’t drown in it.

I thought I was dying. I wished I was dying.

“You’re okay, Eren,” Armin was always next to me, trying to comfort me. I could feel his hands running through my dirty hair and hear him singing softly at times. I could hear the blood rushing through his veins. I could smell it. It was sweet and intoxicating and I wanted it and that _terrified_ me. I was becoming a monster. I was becoming the very thing that killed my mother, the very thing I vowed to wipe from this earth, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Armin never left my side, holding on to me and promising that I would make it but didn’t want to make it. I didn’t want to survive this.

I wanted to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos really spur me on so let me know what you think!  
> My tumblr is neadevar if you want to drop by and visit too


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's a mess, but whats new.  
> Suicide mention, I don't want to trigger anyone.

When I opened my eyes, my head was swimming, and Armin was right above me.

“Eren,” he smiled, “Oh my god you’re awake. Are you okay? Can you hear me?”

I could smell him, smell the blood flowing beneath his skin. It was sweet and intoxicating and it made my mouth water. It overpowered me. It took control. It begged for me to take it. I _wanted_ to take it. There was a thirst in my bones that had me feeling sick and pathetic. It had me teeth grinding and my fingers clenching because it hurt so bad.

“Eren?” Armin’s voice was drowned out by the sound of his blood pumping in his body. “Talk to me.”

I couldn’t stop myself from reaching up and grabbing my best friend, biting into his neck. I could hear him choke off a scream. I could feel him struggling against me, but I couldn’t stop. I wanted so bad to let him go but I couldn’t stop drinking. I swallowed mouthful after mouthful of blood trying to quench this unbelievable thirst. The ache in my bones lessened and I kept drinking, chasing after the sweet flavour that enveloped my senses. I was addicted.

I couldn’t stop crying. I was sobbing into him and shaking but no matter how hard I fought with myself I couldn’t stop. I was slowly killing my best friend. I was _draining_ the life from him literally and no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t find the strength to tear myself away. I cursed him for keeping so close to me. I cursed myself for lacking self control. I whimpered into his neck and let the tears roll freely down my face. And then Armin stopped fighting me. He started running his hands through my hair and telling me it was okay. I was okay.

“It’s okay, Eren.” He whispered, shaky and weak. “Take what you need.”

My eyes fluttered closed, my body still weak, and I fell asleep again.

**  
  
  
**

I woke up again when my head had finally cleared, and my breath was taken away. It was sensory overload. I could see the minute cracks in the ceiling and the individual grains of dirt on the ground when that should haven’t been possible. It made my head hurt to see everything so focused, and it didn’t help that I could hear _everything_. I could hear the way the ground moved underneath me as I breathed, the distant sound of cars that I knew should have been too far away to even be heard. If I focused, the background noise faded away.

And then all I could hear Armin breathing, shallowly.

Armin was asleep on my stomach, pale with bags underneath his eyes. In a panic I quickly sat up, pressing my fingers to his pulse. It was weak and I found myself terrified that he would die. I had taken too much from him and now he wouldn’t recover.

_I killed him. I killed him, I killed him, I killed-._

“Eren?” Bright blue eyes met mine.

“Oh my god,” I breathed. My eyes started tearing up. “Oh my god.” Relief crashed over me so hard it knocked the breath out of me.

Armin smiled at me, “Hey. You feel okay?”

You fucking idiot. I drank your blood and you’re asking if _I’m_ okay? I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder when the guilt firmly settled itself inside me. My stomach churned and I felt like I might puke. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. Armin, oh my god.”

There weren’t enough apologies in the world to fix what I did.

“Eren, it’s okay,” Armin comforted. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me weakly. “I’m okay.”

“I’m sorry.” I didn’t know what else to say.

“Sh,” he hushed.

Even if he could forgive me, I wouldn’t ever be able to forgive myself. I bit him. I drank from him.

That’s when it hit me. The full impact of what had happened, what I had become, slammed into me knocking the breath right out from my chest.

I was a vampire. I was the exact thing I hated. I was the exact thing I _hunted down_.

I couldn’t stop crying. I was a monster. I couldn’t live like this. I couldn’t live knowing I had to hurt people to just _survive._ I would have to do exactly what I did to Armin. I would have to drain the life out of someone. Even if I could do it and not kill them the thought that I had would eat me alive. I couldn’t do _this_.

I had to go. I had to die. I wanted nothing more in the world then to just be killed. Levi and Mikasa would come for me soon. Levi could do it then. He could kill me and then everything would be okay.

“Welcome to your new life,” the monster outside the cage said, laughing.

_I want to die._

His laughing suddenly stopped, cutting off into a hitched gasp. I looked up watching blood seep from the from of his chest. He fell the the ground and grey eyes looked into mine. My own eyes widened in shock.

Levi quickly went to work on the lock. “Come on you two, get moving. Everyone’s waiting for us outside.”

Armin stood up on shaky legs, tears streaming down his pale face. He reached a hand down to me to help me up too but I only looked away. I couldn’t leave. I couldn’t face the rest of them like this.

“Eren, we don’t have time for this.” Levi said exasperated.

“Kill me.”

Armin and Levi both looked at me shocked. An expression I didn’t quite understand crossed Levi’s face and then he was climbing inside the cage, pulling my up by my arm roughly. He was pissed but I couldn’t find it in myself to care. Let him be mad. He can be as angry as he wants with me just so long as he gets rid of me.

“Shut the fuck up, Jaeger.” He growled. “I didn’t spend two weeks trying to hunt you two down only to kill you.”

“Do you not see this!” I screamed. I waved down to myself trying to figure out how to make him understand. “Do you not realize what happened? Kill me, Levi.”

“Eren,” Armin whispered. “Come on.”

“No!” I was crying again, angry. I thought I could trust Levi to do this for me. I thought he would be the one person who would understand why I couldn’t do this. If he killed me now he could go back out and just tell Mikasa the vampire that kidnapped us had done it. “Levi please, please just kill me.”

His eyes softened, “You’re going to hate me for this.”

Something sharp pricked me in the arm. I looked down to see Levi injecting something into me. I stared down in shock as he pulled the needle out. “What?”

My world started swaying, and I fell to my knees. My vision grew fuzzy around the edges and I didn’t have the strength in me to even feel mad at him for this. My head was too heavy for that.

Armin started to panick, running for me, only to stop when Levi held up a hand. “It’s okay. It’s just going to put him to sleep.”

“Levi,” I choked out. “Kill me.”

And then everything went dark.

**  
  
  
**

I could hear Erwin talking, soft but commanding. “Nobody will let Eren out of their sight. We’ll put him under watch to make sure he doesn’t do anything. He won’t need to feed again for another week so we have time to figure that situation out.” His voice faded out, and then back in. “-he’s a danger to himself.”

My head lolled, and I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was impossible. It was like they weighed a ton. When I was finally able to open them, and keep them open, I was in a bed. My head still felt foggy but it wasn’t enough to put be back to sleep. I sat up slowly, looking around.

“Hey, kid.”

I looked up to see Levi sitting on a small couch across the room and suddenly the only thing I could feel was betrayal.

“Why,” I muttered. “Why don’t you kill me.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Bite me, Jaeger.”

I flinched at that, the term suddenly striking a harsh chord in me. Levi winced. “I’m sorry.”

“I can’t do this,” I whispered. “I can’t live like this. Levi please, please.” How could he not understand? How could I make him realize that this was the best thing in the end? I was crying again and I cursed myself for being so weak. I was just so angry and so hurt and I couldn’t make the tears stop even if I tried.

Levi stood up and walked over to me, sitting beside me. “Eren, I won’t do that.”

“Why not,” I cried. “You’ve killed hundreds of vampires, how am I any different?”

He put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back down onto the bed, “Just go back to sleep.”

“Please,” I begged. “I want to die.”

I couldn’t stop sobbing. I couldn’t believe him. I needed this. I needed to die and he wouldn’t give it to me. He just stared at me with tears in his eyes like he cared. I was a monster now. Why would he care?

He layed down next to me, pulling me into his arms. I couldn’t find the strength to fight back. I could hear his heartbeat underneath his skin and it only reminded me of what I had become. My own heartbeat was weak, pumping what new blood I had in me through my body to keep me alive. I couldn’t stop thinking about how it was Armin’s blood in my veins.

“Please,” I sobbed. “You have to kill me.”

He only ran his fingers through my hair and held me tighter, and I knew he wasn’t going to give me what I wanted.

I’d have to do it myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has yet to recover, Armin joins the hunter clan, and they all take a vacation (not really) to Washington.

It took a couple days before Armin stopped shaking and clinging to Mikasa and was able to start asking questions. He’d spent most of his time recovering from what happened and trying to console me when he wasn’t with my sister. I knew Armin would want an explanation, but I didn’t want to give it to him. I wanted to keep him in the dark. That’s where he was safest. At least I thought that’s where he was safest. I came to realize he was safest away from me. I was the reason he was brought into this mess. I bit him. Yet, through all that he still found a way to forgive me.

I didn’t deserve it.

No one had let me out of their site. No one would kill me. I couldn’t have done it myself no matter how bad I want to because I was never alone. With every passing day I grew more and more angry. They didn’t understand. I needed to die.

I tried to push those thoughts out of my mind for now though. We were all gathered at the table to figure out where Armin was going to go from here and I really didn’t need to space out for this.

“I knew something was up for a long time,” Armin said. Erwin cocked his head at them, like that surprised him. “I just would have never guessed it was vampires.” He looked at me worried, like I would start crying any second. Granted I’ve been doing a lot of that lately. He looked over at Mikasa, “You guys could have told me.”

“You were safer not knowing,” I said softly. “And you’re still safer not getting involved.”

“It’s a little too late for that,” he said.

“What do you mean?” I demanded, scared to hear his answer.

“I’m already involved,” he said. “And I don’t plan on backing out. I might not be able to fight but I can help.”

“You’re not-.”

“Eren, you don’t get to decide this for me,” he interrupted me. “I’m in whether you want me or not.”

I looked over at Erwin, hoping he would turn him down.

“You’re welcome to join us,” Erwin said. My heart dropped.

“We can’t stay here any longer,” Hanji spoke up. “I say we head to Washington. The Titan’s have been tracked down to there and we’ve spent too much time messing around.”

Erwin nodded, “You’re right.”

Sasha raised her hand, “I have a house down in Washington too.”

“Damn,” Levi muttered. “Just how much money do you have?”

“She comes from a long line of hunters,” Connie said when she started blushing. “They were well off. They have places just about everywhere in the US, plus some in Mexico and Canada.”

“Sasha, we owe you a lot.” Erwin told her.

She just waved him off, “Don’t worry, you guys have been keeping this exciting enough to help. I’m coming with you though.”

Erwin only nodded.

“Should we start packing?” Christa asked.

“Yes. We’ll head out as soon as everyone is ready.”

I refused to ride with Armin and Mikasa, not wanting to be around them the way that I was for so long. The fear that I would hurt them still lingered in the back of my mind and I needed to make sure they were safe from me. Mikasa was pissed, Armin was hurt, but it was for the best. I rode in the Erwin’s car, Hanji in the front and Levi and I in the back. The drive was long, as expected, and after a while Levi fell asleep with his head resting on my shoulder.

“Well don’t you two make a pretty picture,” Hanji gushed, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture before I had the chance to respond. The flash momentarily blinded me and I blinked frantically trying to see again.

“Leave them alone, Hanji.” Erwin told her. She only giggled and turned back around. Erwin looked at me through the rear view mirror. “I know you’re taking being a vampire hard, but it gets better.”

I really didn’t want to have this conversation. I had a feeling it would come but from whom I had no idea. Knowing that it was going to be Erwin pissed me off a little. He was the reason Armin was getting involved and I wasn’t sure I could forgive him for that. I sighed and asked, “Why won’t any of you listen to me. You’ve all killed plenty of vampires, how am I any different? It’s not supposed to be this way. I’m not supposed to be.. be… this.”

“I wanted to die too,” Erwin said. I refused to look at him, keeping my eyes trained out the window. “I begged for the man who turned me to destroy me. I spend hundreds of years getting myself into trouble trying to die, but it never happened. I starved myself, only to find myself awake in a pool of blood surrounded by the bodies of the men and woman I killed in a bloodthirsty craze. I tried to stab my own heart, but I could never go through with it. Eren, I know. I understand. And because I understand I won’t kill you, nor will I let anyone else including you do it.”

“There’s no point,” I mumbled. “I’ll do it someday.”

“And leave Mikasa and Armin hurting behind you?”

“I-,” I paused. I had thought of that, I knew they’d be upset, but it was for the best. “They’ll be better off, safer”

Erwin shook his head at that, “No, Eren, they won’t.”

“I don’t want to talk about this.” I muttered.

“Everything will turn out alright, Eren.” Hanji told me, her voice softer and quieter than I thought she’d be capable of.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, careful not to jostle Levi. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Did you know vampires take a mate for life,” Erwin said.

“What does this have to do with anything?”

“I wanted nothing more to die. When Mike ran into me while we were both going after a rogue, and after killing it, I begged him to kill me. He didn’t though. He took me to his house, cleaned me up, and sat down and made me tell him about myself. I didn’t think we’d end up mated, but two weeks after we met it happened. I bit him and left my mark. He’s the only reason I have the strength to live.”

“I don’t see how-.”

“Mikasa and Armin, they’re your strength now. If you don’t want to live for yourself then live for them. It’ll destroy them if you hurt yourself.”

I took a deep breath, not wanting to answer. The way he put it made me almost feel guilty for being so adamant about dying.

Almost.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi share a room, Mikasa forces some sense into Eren (finally), and Eren bites someone. With consent. Pretty sure you can tell who.  
> Shrug

We got to Washington late that night. Levi was still passed out on my shoulder and I couldn’t understand why he’d feel safe enough to sleep next to me. I couldn’t understand anything he did. Him holding me at night when I started crying, or how he refused to kill me no matter how much I begged and pleaded. I don’t know when I stopped thinking of him as a thorn in my side and more of someone I needed to lean on. Maybe it was the night he stitched me up. Maybe it was when he saved me.

I wasn’t sure what to think.

No, I guess that wasn’t true. I knew what this was I just refused to acknowledge it.

I gently shook Levi awake and he sat up more alert than I thought could be possible after a nap. He jumped out of the car and stretched, making a small noise in the back of his throat. Sasha led us into the house. It was huge and despite the pictures and furniture around the place it still felt empty. Or maybe I just felt empty.

God, when did I get so cynical.

“If I remember correctly there’s only five rooms, so we’re going to have to pair up.” Sasha said. “Connie and I can take one. I assume you and Mike will share one too?” She looked at Erwin who only nodded. Mike reached over and took his hand in his. I watched their fingers intertwine thinking of what Erwin had told me on the way here. Mike was his reason for living. Even if he still wanted to die he wouldn’t do it because he found something good.

Armin was good. Mikasa was good. Levi, dare I say it, was good.

I tore my eyes away to look back at Sasha.

“Christa and I will share a room,” Ymir said.

Sasha flashed a grin at them. “Okay, two rooms left.”

“Levi needs to share one with Eren,” Erwin spoke up.

I looked up at him about to protest, but Mikasa beat me to it.

“Why him,” she argued. “I’m his sister.”

“Because Levi has had more experience with vampires then you have,” Erwin told her. “Especially newborns. If something goes wrong Levi knows how to handle it.”

“But-!”

“I also don’t think Armin would appreciate sleeping in the same bed as me,” Levi said. “He’d feel more comfortable with you.”

She looked like she wanted to argue more, and I wanted her to do so also, but she looked at me for a moment before closing her mouth.

We all parted to go to bed, Levi and I taking the bedroom at the very end of the hallway. I dumped my suitcase onto the floor at the foot of the bed and Levi did the same with his.

Levi sat down on the bed, but I couldn’t find it in myself to go to sleep quite yet. I pulled out a granola bar from my bag remembering Erwin saying that I still needed to eat human food. At least that was one thing I didn’t need to give up. I nibbled on it quietly, choosing to look out the window instead of face Levi. I was still pissed at him for not doing what I had asked of him.

“I’m sorry things have turned out so shitty,” Levi spoke up. “And I’m sorry I can’t give you what you feel you need.” He paused for a moment. “Well, actually I guess I’m not. I just wish I knew how to make this easier for you.”

“You can’t.” I told him, keeping the emotion out of my voice. This was the last thing I expected of him. Levi didn’t seem like the type to go out of his way to console someone, let alone me.

He sighed behind me. “I know. Eren, I need you to understand something. We need you. Mikasa and Armin especially. Leaving them behind would be selfish of you, and maybe it’s selfish of me to make sure you keep living but…..” I heard the bed creak as Levi stood up. “I need you around too.”

The bathroom door closed behind him, and I fell to my knees sobbing into my hands.

I didn’t know how to do this.

**  
  
  
**

Mikasa knocked on my door the next day, and before I could even answer she walked right in. I frowned at her and grabbed an old shirt from the floor and tossed it at her.

“Don’t walk in like that,” I grumbled, a little annoyed. “What if I was naked.”

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” she said. She walked over and sat on the bed patting the spot next to her. “We need to talk.”

“If this is about-.”

“You’re not allowed to kill yourself.” Mikasa cut me off before I could finish. I frowned at her for a moment before crossing my arms and looking away. This was the exact conversation I wanted to avoid having with her.

“First Erwin, than Levi, and now you.” I muttered under my breath. “Do any of you understand?”

“Eren, I don’t think _you_ understand.”

I cocked my head confused, “What do you mean?”

“Do you understand how much easier you can hunt now that you’re one of them?” She asked. “You can keep up with their strength and their speed. There’s less chance of you dying now that you’re one of them. You can-.”

“What does it matter,” I looked at her incredulously, trying to figure out how she could look at this so positively. A vampire killed our mom, and now I’ve become one. How could she possibly be okay with this? “You know I’m going to outlive you right? You and Armin are going to die and I’m going to be all alone.”

“So you’re going to die first so we’re the ones who have to suffer?” Mikasa was getting angry now, and that only pissed me off even more. “You know I refuse to leave you alone. I’ll turn into one of those damn vampires myself. Mom told me to take care of you so that’s what I'm going to do.”

“I don’t need to be taken care of!” I shouted. I clenched my fists and ground my teeth trying to keep myself under control.

“You obviously do!” She shouted right back. “Here you are trying to figure out when you can go off and kill yourself, and if you did that then it means I’ve failed! You and Armin are the only family I have left and I refuse to let you do this to me.”

“It’s not your choice!”

“What about mom?” she asked. I looked away sharply and glared at the wall. She didn’t speak for a moment, like she was waiting for me to, before continuing on. “What about the monster that killed her? Didn’t you promise to kill him? I thought that’s what we did all this for, to find him and take him out. Are you going to throw that away so quickly all because of this?” She waved her hands at my body in emphasis.

I bit my lip and scowled. Truth be told I hadn’t thought about that, not since the night I was turned. I felt sick now. Guilty. I was frustrated with myself for forgetting that so quickly and easily.

“So stick around, Eren,” Mikasa said softly. “We still have a job to do. I still need my family.”

I let out a breath as she stood up and walked up to me carefully.

She was right. I couldn’t die yet.

“Okay,” I whispered. “I’ll stay.”

She let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me tightly. I hugged her back and buried my face into her shoulder.

**  
  
  
**

It became normal for me to share a bed with Levi. I hardly even thought about it anymore. We were four days into our time in Washington but I felt like time really hadn’t passed at all. I spent most of my time in bed or in the living room with Armin and Mikasa watching whatever they managed to find on TV. With each day I felt an ache growing in my bones and my throat and I knew I’d need to feed soon, but I couldn’t find it in myself to ask for help. I pushed it down and to the back of my mind. Mikasa had mentioned letting me drink from her but I could bear the thought of her blood in my mouth. It made me queasy just thinking about it. So I ignored it the ache.

Hanji and Erwin were busy trying to pinpoint the exact location of the Titans, or at least the general area they were in. It was a lot harder than they anticipated.

“We’ve managed to narrow it down to about three cities,” Hanji explained. “They’re all next to each other so its still too much ground to cover but we’re getting there.”

“I know everyone has been antsy lately,” Erwin spoke up. “We need to lay low, though. If they find out we’re on to them they’ll slaughter us before we could even pull our weapons. We’re far enough away that I doubt they’d come to this town but just in case I want everyone armed before they leave the house to do anything. If you leave you will bring someone with you and let the whole group know where you’re headed and what time you’ll be back.”

Erwin pulled me aside later that night, worry etched on his features. “Eren, you haven’t drinking anything.”

“I had a water,” I mumbled, knowing that wasn’t what he was asking but refusing to play into this. If I annoyed him enough maybe he’d go away.

He sighed in annoyance, “Eren, the longer you go without blood the more volatile you become. I will not put my people in danger because of your stubbornness. Either you drink from someone or I will force it down your throat.”

I paled at that, gripping my hands tight. As much as the thought scared me it pissed me off even more that he would actually threaten to do it. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to hurt him. Erwin couldn’t make me do anything because I was not his to boss around.

But he was right, and I hated myself for admitting it.

“Are we clear?”

I ground my teeth together for a moment before nodding stiffly.

“Good,” Erwin put a hand on my shoulder. “I’m going to bed, its getting late. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I didn’t say anything as he walked away. I waited for him to close the bedroom door behind him before I walked into my own. Levi was on the bed drying off his hair and I took a step back in shock when I realized the only thing he was wearing was a towel around his waist. I swallowed audibly before turning my attention to my suitcase to grab a pair of pajama pants to sleep in. I kept my back to him as I slid my pants off.

“Nice ass, Jaeger.”

I thought I was going to die.

“Shut up,” I mumbled, slipping on my pjs quickly.

“Bite me.”

“Do you just like vampire puns or something?” I asked turning around.

He stared at me wide eyed, like he was suddenly scared that I had caught on. He looked away to grab a brush from the bedside table and run it through his hair. “Um, no. A friend of mine used to say it a lot and it kind of grew on me.”

I didn’t ask anymore, the way his back tensed up had me regretting even bringing it up in the first place. I pulled my shirt over my head and stuck it in the corner with the rest of my dirty clothes. I was running low on choices to wear so I’d have to wash them tomorrow. I grimaced slightly at the idea before turning back to Levi.

“You haven’t drank anything,” Levi said as I laid down next to him.

I ran a hand down my face with a groan, “Why is everyone obsessed with my blood intake?”

“Erwin talk to you about it?” he asked.

“You could say that.”

It was quieted for a moment before Levi said softly, “Bite me.”

I looked at him in confusion, trying to figure out what I had said to make him throw his shitty vampire joke at me. “What? Did I say something?”

He grimaced. “No you idiot, I’m being serious.”

I stared at him in shock, “Wait, what?”

“Are you deaf or something?” Levi rubbed his face in annoyance. “Fuck, you really are a brat.”

I sat up a little offended, “Don’t be an ass, Levi. I’m not going to bite you.”

He just regarded me coolly as he sat up with me, “You need to drink, if you don’t you’ll just get sick and attack someone else.”

I paled at that. “But-.”

“I know this isn’t what you wanted. Trust me, nobody would have wanted this for you either. This is your reality now, though, and you need to take it seriously before you hurt someone.” He put his hand to the back of my head, rubbing my scalp as if he was trying to sooth me.

I stared at him unable to think of anything decent to say. Of course I didn’t want to hurt anyone. That was the _last_ thing I wanted. Drinking blood though, from someone who was living and breathing as I did, scared me.

“I don’t want to,” I whispered. “What if I can’t stop?”

“I’m not giving you a choice,” Levi told me, voice commanding. He pulled my head closer to him. “I’ll make sure you don’t kill me.”

“But-.”

“Eren, please shut up.”

He pulled my head into the crook of his neck and I started shaking. I could hear the blood in his veins and the beating of his heart and it made my mouth water. I whimpered and closed my eyes.

“Hurry up.”

I placed one hand to the back of his head and the other to his shoulder and I realized he was shaking too. He was just as scared as I was. I took a shaky breath and gently wound my fingers through his hair to coax him to tilt his head just a little more. His own hand tightened on the back on my head and I fought back a complaint.

I opened my mouth a little and tried to steel myself for what I was about to do. I was more than terrified. I genuinely liked Levi, a lot. I didn’t want to hurt him. I realized though that the more I stalled the more he started shaking, so I took a deep breath and bit into his shoulder before I could dwell on it anymore.

Levi gasped and I found myself whimpering again as his blood filled my mouth. It was different then what I remembered Armin’s tasting like, better, but I chalked that up to it just being a different person. I suppose no two people taste alike.

It was different though in that I was aware of myself too. I knew I could stop if I wanted to but I trusted Levi to know his limits. He’d let me know when to stop. His hand relaxed in my hair to run through it instead. He was still shaking and it made me feel terrible but I didn’t know what to do about it. I rubbed my thumb into his shoulder to try and let him know that I was okay and in my right mind. It seemed to work.

The ache in my bones soothed as I drank, and after a moment Levi whispered, “Okay, thats enough.”

I pulled away from him, licking the two puncture marks on his neck as blood seeped from them. Levi shuddered against me and I watched patiently as the holes closed up and healed over before pulling away.

Levi looked at me slightly dazed before frowning. “You have blood on the corner of your lip.”

I blushed and quickly licked at my mouth. “Are you okay?”

He waved a hand in nonchalance. “Perfect. Let’s go to sleep.”

I watched him warily as he laid down, pulling the covers up over himself and turning his back to me. I laid down beside him worried that somehow I had hurt him.

Just as I was almost asleep, his hand reached out and grabbed mine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy clothes washing

“Hey, Christa,” I popped my head into the doorway to peer at her. “I’m doing laundry, have any clothes you need washing?”

A small blonde head poked out from the bathroom, “Oh, yeah! Two seconds.”

I watched patiently as she ran around the room, over the bed, onto the couch, and pausing to look underneath the dresser pulling out a sock, collecting clothes before handing them to me. “Do you need any help?”

I shook my head, “Naw, don’t worry about it. Hey, where’s Ymir?”

“Christa, if you don’t hurry up I’m showering without you,” Ymir shouted from the bathroom, answering my question. “If you want me to go down on you any time soon then you’d better get in here.”

Christa flushed and I felt my own cheeks start to burn. “U-um. I’ll let you two shower then.”

“If you need my help just call for me,” Christa told me with a sweet smile.

“Christa!” Ymir whined. “I’m lonely.”

Christa closed the door with an apologetic smile and I made my way through the halls, picking up dirty clothes from whoever I met. Sasha and Connie were out though and I wasn’t about to dig through their room for dirty clothes (mostly because I was afraid of what I might find) so I figured they could do their own laundry. I made my way into the basement and to the laundry room, managing to fit all the clothes into one washer with only a little struggle. I huffed and wiped my hair from my face before closing the lid and starting it. I hopped up on top and pulled out my phone to play some games while I waited for it to be done.

I figured it would be okay if I hung out alone for a while. I knew Armin and Mikasa were missing me but I was hardly ever left alone so being here was somewhat of an escape. It was becoming overwhelming having eyes constantly on me, watching my every move.

_I could kill myself now, I could find something to do it and get it over with._

I chewed on my lower lip and leaned my head against the wall with a sigh. I knew there was a broom over in the corner. I would only have to snap it in half for it to make a somewhat decent stake. It would at least work well enough. I ran the idea back and forth in my head before I went back to my phone. With Levi’s blood in my system I found my head a lot clearer. Everything had been muddled and angsty since Armin and I were rescued. I had been so fragile around everyone that they had walked on eggshells around me, scared of making me cry again. Now that I had fed everything was kind of put into perspective.

I still didn’t want to be who I was right now. I was the thing that used to haunt my nightmares. I went from terrified of monsters to _being_ one and the thought made me sick with every fiber of my being. Death never sounded so nice and reasonable.

But I still hadn’t found the man who killed my mom.

Talking with Mikasa really put that into perspective. That son of a bitch was still out there and I was determined to kill him before I killed myself. As soon as he was gone then I could die, but until then I had to hang on.

Even though my head was a lot clearer though, Levi continued to confuse me. He was the last person I thought would let a vampire bite them but he practically forced it on me. He reached for me and held my hand. The more I thought about it the more I realized Levi was confusing even before. From the time he almost touched my dick after a hunt to the times he’s held me while I cried. He had my head spinning so fast I was dizzy. I didn’t think my heart could take too much of him before giving out.

The emotional part of me suggested that maybe he was interested in me, but the logical side refused to see it that way. I couldn’t find anything about myself that would be remotely interesting enough for me to think he would like me in any sort of romantic way. He was probably just looking for a quick fuck and the more I thought about it the more I wasn’t okay with it. Sleeping with him would be great but I wanted more than that.

I slammed my head against the wall and cursed. A stupid crush was the exact opposite of what I needed right now. Levi’s been great and he’s been there for me and I’m emotionally needy right now, so that has to be what this is.

I knew that wasn’t true but I repeated it to myself over and over anyways. I didn’t have time for anything even remotely close to romantic feelings. I had shit to do. I have a murderer to kill and a clan to help wipe out and if I let my thoughts get muddled with the thought of someone else it would get me killed.

Right when the dryer beeped at me Levi walked in. He paused in the doorway looking at me for a moment. I hopped off the washer I was currently sitting on and shoved my phone back into my pocket.

“I came to help.” He said.

I couldn’t bring myself to look him in the eye, already feeling my cheeks burn. “Okay.”

We worked in silence afterwards, folding clothes and putting them into the laundry baskets. It was almost relaxing, and after a while the tenseness in my shoulders finally ebbed away. It was when I had folded the last pair of jeans that I found myself crowded against the dryer.

“Levi, what-?”

“Shut up for a second.”

I closed my mouth obediently. Levi frowned at me, staring into my eyes like he was trying to find something. He was pressed so tightly against me that I could feel his warmth through our clothes. I found my mind wandering off into embarrassing thoughts and I quickly turned my attention to the corner of the room, staring at the cobweb and trying to keep my head out of the gutter. Levi didn’t say anything. He just looked me over and the more he stared the more hungry his gaze got. When he looked back up at my blushing face he seemed to find whatever he was searching for.

“How obvious do I have to be,” he muttered under his breath.

Before I could even ask what he was talking about his hand was gripping the back of my head and pulling me down into a kiss. My brain short circuited and for a moment I couldn’t do anything. All I could do was stand there dumbly, head completely blank, because _why_? When he started to pull away, almost too quickly for it to be a kiss, I finally spurred myself into action scared because even if I didn’t understand I didn’t want it to stop. His lips were hot and a little chapped but I really didn’t care. I just needed it from him. I needed the closeness and the attention I was getting. I cupped his neck and pulled him back to deepen the kiss. My eyes fluttered closed as I let myself get lost in this. It started out slow. Both of us were just testing the waters, feeling each other, taking our time because this finally solidified what had been going on between us. At least I hoped it did. A nagging in the back of my mind was telling me that this was was only leading up to a quick fuck. We’d all been emotionally drained and it seemed plausible that we’d want to take it out on each other. Maybe that was just what Levi was doing.

Teeth nipping at my lower lip pulled me out of my thoughts and I gasped in response. Levi’s tongue was immediately in my mouth moving against mine. The longer we kissed the more rough it got. Levi sucked at my tongue and gently bit it, smirking into my mouth when I moaned into his. I felt myself growing hotter and hotter with every passing second and my pants were getting uncomfortably tight. When Levi ground his front into mine I almost lost myself.

“Shit, kid,” Levi moaned, pulling away.

I chose not to respond, instead leaning down to bite gently at his neck mindful of my fangs. Levi stiffened up slightly and I found myself wondering if I had done something wrong, and then he groaned chasing that worry away. I sucked at his neck desperate to leave something behind on him.

“Eren,” Levi gasped. “I need… we need to-.”

“Levi? Eren?” Hanji’s shrill voice had Levi jumping back with a curse. “Are you down there?”

Levi panted slightly for a moment before calling up, “Yeah. We just finished laundry.”

“Tell Eren I need him for a second!”

I groaned and ran a hand down my face, “I’ll be right there!”

With my boner successfully killed I straightened up and grabbed the laundry basket. Levi scowled at the stairs leading to the first floor.

A hand on my arm stopped me before I could even take a step up.

“We’ll finish this later,” Levi said. My cock stirred in my pants and I found the only thing I could do was nod.

**  
  
  
**

I thought Hanji was going to drop to her knees with the way she begged. “Please, Eren! Just one little test.”

“Don’t bother the poor kid,” Mike said as he passed by. “He’s been through enough.”

“But I have so many theories,” Hanji said, turning to him with crazed eyes. “Like the one about the moon and vampire reproductive habits and-,” as she babbled on Mike gave me a look and mouthed ‘run’ and he didn’t have to tell me twice. I was out of there and down the halls into Armin and Mikasa’s room.

“Eren?”

I looked over to see the two of them in the middle of a chess game and I took a moment to die a little inside over how nerdy my friends could be.

“Sorry,” I said sitting down beside them. “I had to escape Hanji.”

“She try to get you to do some of her experiments?” Armin asked with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded, “She started talking about vampire sex and I got out of there as fast as I could.”

Mikasa frowned, “Who here could you possibly have sex with?”

I blushed and looked away hurriedly, laughing nervously. Luckily Mikasa didn’t seem to realize how weird I reacted to her comment. Glancing at Armin though I saw him looking at me curiously. There was no way he was going to let me out of this.

“Hey, Mikasa!” Ymir appeared in the doorway, Christa at her side. “We’re heading into town for a little while, kind of a girls night out. You want to come?”

Mikasa looked like she was about to deny the invitation when Armin spoke up, “You should! It would be fun.” _No, don’t leave me alone with Armin._

She looked at him for a moment and then back at me before standing up and following them out.

Armin immediately turned to me and stared at me. “Okay, spill.”

I blushed and put my hands over my face, groaning. What even was here to talk about? I wasn’t even sure myself.

“It’s Levi isn’t it,” he said. “It has to be, I think he’s the only one single here. Unless it’s Mikasa or me but I doubt that very much.”

“Armin-.”

“So what happened. Did you two do it yet?”

“No!” I shouted hurriedly. I flinched at how loud I’d been before lowering my voice. “No, um. We’ve kissed,” literally ten minutes ago, “and he’s been trying to help me since me and you…” I paused at that, trying not to remember and relive any of those moments. I shook my head.

“I kind of got the feeling you didn’t like him at first.”

I winced. “I didn’t. He was kind of an ass, but… I don’t know. We almost um… did… stuff after a hunting trip we went on and I’ve just… it’s different now.” I didn’t dare mention that we’d probably be having sex later, possibly tonight. That was one bit I was determined to keep to myself.

Armin nodded. “So, how have you been feeling.”

“Good,” I lied.

“You’re really bad at lying, Eren.”

I groaned, “I’ve been managing, I guess. I’m getting better.”

“You’re handling the whole being a vampire thing okay?” Armin looked at me worriedly.

I paused at that, and he took that as my answer. No, I hadn’t been. It was still eating me up and leaving me sick but I had been trying my best to ignore it. I’d been drinking Hanji’s strange concoction so I could continue on pretending I was still human and go outside, or even pass by in front of a window, and keep my sleeping schedule the same as everyone else’s.

“Eren, you can talk to me.”

“Yeah, I know.”

I took Mikasa’s spot in the game, and I let Armin completely obliterate me in silence.

**  
  
  
**

I wasn’t sure how I was going to do this, and I felt beyond awkward. All I did was sit on the edge of the bed fidgeting with my hands because I didn’t know what to do with myself. Levi was in the shower and had been since I walked into the room. Almost everyone had headed to bed, save for Connie and Sasha who continued to play video games in the front room. The house was eerily silent except for the sound of water running and I wasn’t sure how I was going to keep my sanity at this point.

When I heard the water shut off I scrambled for my phone and leaned back on the bed, opening a game I really couldn’t care less for and trying to look casual. The door opened a few minutes later but I refused to look up. My fingers shook as I tapped at the screen.

_God, calm down._

Slim fingers pulled my phone from my hand and I looked up, immediately blushing when I saw that the only thing Levi had on was a towel around his waist. He raised a thin eyebrow at me as he placed my phone on the nightstand.

“Nervous?” He asked.

“No,” I lied.

“We don’t have to do this-.”

“No!” I shouted. I immediately slapped a hand over my mouth and squeezed my eyes tight. Shit. “No, um. I want this.”

Levi hummed, crawling onto the bed and situating himself over my hips. I swallowed hard and tried hard to keep my eyes from looking anywhere but his face.

“Calm down,” Levi said softly. “I don’t bite.”

I rolled my eyes at that, gathering up whatever courage I had left and reaching up to cup his face. I brought his lips down to mine and kissed him. As his lips moved against mine slowly my nervousness faded away. Levi’s slender hands grabbed at my biceps and he let his hips settle against mine. I swallowed a moan and kissed him harder.

Levi paused to tug at my shirt and I lifted my arms as he pulled it off of me. He didn’t make a move to kiss me again, letting his hands rest on my chest before running them down. He turned a hot gaze to me and kissed me hard. Arms wrapped around my neck to pull me up into a sitting position and I coiled my own around his waist, pulling him closer to me. Whatever nervousness I had before was long gone and now all I wanted to do was feel him. I slipped my hands underneath the towel and grabbed at his ass.

“Shit kid,” Levi moaned when he pulled away. He kissed along my jawline. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

I found myself desperate to show him I wasn’t some blushing virgin, that I had at least some idea of what I was doing. I spun us around and situated us until he was underneath me, legs locked around my waist. I grinned when I saw the shocked expression on his face. He smiled back after a moment and placed his hands against my chest.

“I don’t have lube,” he told me. “So don’t get too carried away.”

I was actually relieved to hear that. Already things were going fast and I didn’t think my courage would hold up to actually having sex with him. I tried not to let that show on my face as I pulled the towel from his waist. He lifted his hips to help me out but that only had him brushing against the front of my pants and for a moment I forgot what I was even doing. I shucked the towel somewhere in the room before leaning back down to kiss him. He bit at my lips as his fingertips grazed the top of my pants.

When his hand suddenly shoved itself into my pants I couldn’t hold back a curse, shouting “fuck” into his mouth. His hand was hot against me, grasping me and stroking as much as he possibly could inside the confines of my pants. It had my legs tensing up and my brain short circuiting.

I pulled away to kiss at his neck, sucking at the skin there and moaning again when he pulled his hand out to mess with the button and zipper of my pants. He quickly undid them and slid my pants down just enough for him to cup my ass and pull me down to grind into him.

“Take off,” he paused, moaning softly, “your pants.”

I pulled away and hurriedly squirmed myself out of them. I kicked them off the side of the bed when I was finally free. When I situated myself back over him an idea struck my head. I had no idea how well it would work because I’d really only seen it in porn and never tried it but I figured it might be a nice idea.

I spit into my hand and before Levi could complain about it being disgusting grabbed both our cocks, wrapping my fingers around them as much as I could before slowly stroking. I sucked in a breath at the feeling. Levi stared down at my hand before leaning his head back and moaning. Taking it as a sign I was doing okay I stroked us a little faster, groaning low in my throat. It wasn’t the same as jacking myself off but seeing Levi’s face twist up in pleasure and feeling the way his fingernails dug into my skin had it feeling almost better.

“Eren,” Levi moaned. His eyes fluttered closed. “Fuck.”

I stroked us a little faster and leaned down to kiss and nip at his jawline. I felt the familiar tightening in my lower belly and moaned loudly. I felt hot all over, burning up. When Levi finally opened his eyes to look at me my heart fluttered and I locked my gaze on him. I wanted to watch him when he came.

It only took a few more minutes before he was shouting, tensing up and gripping my shoulders so tightly that if I were still human his fingernails would have had me bleeding. He bit his bottom lip hard and shook a little, pressing his face into the pillow beneath him. Watching him lose himself like that had me cumming too, slumping over him to moan into his shoulder as I finished myself off. When my head finally cleared enough I rolled off of him, looking up at the ceiling and panting hard. Levi didn’t say anything. Instead he got out of bed and grabbed the towel I had thrown off and wiped at his stomach. He walked back over to me and wiped off my messy cock making me yelp at the stimulation before he crawled over me and under the covers. He turned his back to me and I felt my stomach drop.

I knew it. I knew all he wanted was someone to get off with. That’s all I ever was to him. I bit back a sigh and pulled the covers over myself. I laid there on my back staring at the ceiling trying to convince myself that maybe this wasn’t so bad, but it still hurt.

“Eren,” Levi muttered, annoyed. “Are you going to lay there like that all night or are you going to hold me.”

I looked at him shocked, before turning over to mold myself against his back. I draped my arm over his waist and his fingers found mind, winding them together, as he shuffled a little closer to me. Why?

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing,” Levi said, tiredly, answering my silent question. “I really do like you. Its not even because I want to fuck you.”

I sputtered a little bit at that. “What?”

He turned his head to fix a glare at me. “I’m trying to say I fucking like you, shithead. Now shut up and go to sleep.”

I stared at him shocked for a while before I finally relaxed, leaning forward to kiss at his neck in thanks. Maybe he didn’t even realize how worried I was that he only wanted me around for sex, but either way his words had calmed my anxiety and fears for the most part. I was still curious as to what he could possibly see in me, but that thought slipped from my mind as I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked if I tracked any tags for this on tumblr and I don't really? I mean despite my ironic use of the fic name its still one of those things where a few stories use them and use whatever tag I could think of soooo  
> If you did want to tag me in anything for the story just tag it as neadevar and I'll find it.  
> Also forewarning updates are probably going to start slowing down, sorry guys!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends and witches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was not supposed to take as long as it did to get out I'm so sorry. School is starting next week though so updates will not be very fast and school comes first. Sorry!

The more I thought about it the more confused I got. Laying here holding Levi while he continued to sleep left me with only my thoughts and lately that hasn’t been a good thing. Doubt started swirling around my head making it hard to focus on anything but my insecurities. I couldn’t see what Levi was attracted to in me. I couldn’t find any traits that were admirable or appealing in any way. I was just an emotionally unstable brat. A _vampiric_ emotionally unstable brat.

Levi mumbled and moved around in my arms, opening an eye and peering at me.

“Morning,” I whispered.

He only grunted and shoved his head into my chest. I smiled and ran a hand over his back. He was never very coherent when he woke up, and words are usually the last thing on his mind. It was rare that I got to wake up before him but it was always fun when I did. He was never as clingy or affectionate as he was when he just woke up.

“What time is it?” he mumbled into me.

“Um,” I squinted at the clock on the bedside table. “Nine.”

He rolled out of my arms and off the bed, and I blushed when I realized that we were still naked. He stretched, bones cracking, before lazily walking over to his suitcase. He looked at me over his shoulder. “You going to get dressed?”

 _No, because your naked ass just gave me a boner._ “Uh, yeah.”

I pulled the covers off of me and kept my back to him as I sidestepped to my own pile of clothing. I knew I probably looked ridiculous and that alone had me self conscious but the last thing I wanted him to see right now was my semi. I quickly pulled on underwear and pants before turning to look at Levi. He was stopped in the middle of pulling his pants up, staring at me strangely with a thin eyebrow raised. I only sheepishly grinned before grabbing a shirt and pulling it over my head.

“Can I ask you a serious question,” I mumbled after Levi had finished buttoning up his pants.

“As long as it’s not stupid.” Levi told me as he rummaged around to find a shirt.

“Why me?” I asked. I blushed and looked away, rubbing my neck and coughing awkwardly. I immediately regretted asking that realising I just sounded like a brat.

Levi didn’t speak for a moment. “That was a stupid question, I’m not answering that.”

“I’m sorry I just,” I paused to take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. “I’m the exact thing you hunt, I’m not very emotionally stable as this past week has made it painfully obvious, and I’m a brat. I just have a hard time trying to figure out why.”

“There doesn’t need to be a why,” Levi told me. “Just know it’s you. All those things you listed off don’t matter. Its not like I just wanted ass for a night, as nice as the thought is, I wanted you.”

I played with my fingers, still refusing to look at him in the eye. “So… this thing, it’s going to continue.”

“If you want it to,” Levi said. “And I really hope you do.”

“And that would make us…?”

Levi strode over to me, grabbing the back of my head to yank me down to his height. “Jesus, kid. I know you’re stupid but-.” He shook his head, tilting his head up to peck me on the lips. “What do you think that makes us?”

I swallowed nervously. “Boyfriends?”

“Bingo.”

I stared at him for a moment, trying to remember how to breathe, “Okay, we’re boyfriends.”

The sound of frantic clapping had me nearly jumping out of my skin. Levi whirled around to look at the door to see two heads poking through.

“About time,” Armin exclaimed grinning, still clapping. “We were wondering when it would ever happen.”

Mikasa actually looked happy about it too, which I didn’t expect seeing as she and Levi didn’t always get along. Hanji poked her head out too with a wild smile and a phone. A flash blinded me and it took me a moment to realize she had snapped a picture.  
“What?”

Levi growled beside me. “Aren’t we allowed any privacy?”

Erwin’s deep voice came from behind the door. “Nope.”

Mike’s voice sounded next. “I smell sex.”

“Fuck!”

**  
**  
  


The initial shock of having been listened in on wore off as the day went on. Hanji kept cooing at us and taking pictures until Levi had had enough and chucked her phone across the yard. Mike kept sniffing us and grimacing and I’d really rather not think about what he was smelling on us.

When it was finally time to get to bed Levi and I both were exhausted of everything.

“Jesus christ,” Levi groaned, flopping down on the bed. “I’m going to stake them all.”

I fell down beside him with a whine. “Please.”

Levi turned over to look at me, brushing his hair away from his face. I bit my lip as I blushed.

And cursed.

“Shit,” I mumbled, sitting up. One of my fangs had nicked my lip and I found myself wiping at my mouth to try to get the blood off. “Not again.”

Levi sighed and disappeared for a moment, before coming back with a wet rag. He wiped at my mouth with a grimace, “You really need to stop doing that.”

“Habit,” I mumbled. “Besides, it heals fast now.”

He just smiled softly and tossed the bloody rag into the laundry bin. “Still not used to them yet?”

I ran a tongue over the sharp points of my teeth, careful not to nick myself. “No, not sure I will.”

Not even sure I’d be used to being a vampire in general. _Knowing_ that these things were out there took years for me to fully comprehend and become accustomed to. If I hadn’t had a reason to stay in this world I would have just pretended they weren’t there. I could live in forced ignorance until the day I died because something like this wasn’t something you could just believe in without being forced to.

And that made me wonder why Levi was a part of this world too.

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, “Um, Levi?”

“Yeah, kid?” He kept staring at me, reaching up to trace the planes of my face with his fingertips. I relaxed in his touched and forced my next question out.

“Why did you become a hunter?”

Levi grimaced, pausing in the middle of stroking my cheek. “Are you really that curious?”

“Well, you know why I did. It’s only fair that you tell me too.”

Levi rubbed at his face. “Yeah, you’re right.”

I tried not to let on how excited I was to hear this. The amused look on his face told me I wasn’t doing a good job at it though. Levi didn’t say anything for a moment and I didn’t press him. Either you were born into hunting or an traumatic event convinced you into it. From the look on his face it was the latter.

“I was living on the streets for a while,” Levi started. “My mother died of HIV when I was four, and my uncle took my in up until I was around eight. Not that he really took care of me. All he taught me was how to hold a knife and how to fight. I was in and out of foster care until I turned eighteen and could get out of the system. I had a friend then, Farlan, and we guarded each others backs. We weren’t exactly in a good part of town. Sleeping at night could be dangerous without watch.” He frowned and I took the momentary pause in his story to grab his hand, holding it tightly in mine. I couldn’t imagine Levi being homeless. I knew how much he liked to be clean so imagining him like that was impossible.  

Levi kissed my knuckles before continuing. “We finally scrounged up enough money for a studio apartment. One night we hear someone frantically knocking at the door, begging for help. That’s how we met Isabel. It wasn’t until I stumbled on her drinking from someone that I found out she was a vampire. She wasn’t a hunter, and I didn’t have much interest in it either.” His jaw clenched and I squeezed his hand tightly, trying to comfort him and prepare myself for what was coming next.  “Isabel accidentally pissed someone off. We had five guys blocking out way out of an alleyway. There was no way out without fighting. By the time Isabel realized they were vampires it was too late. We had no way to fight them off or protect ourselves. Isabel and Farlen died. Erwin, he saw the commotion, and finished the guys off almost too fast for me to comprehend. I owe my life to him.” Levi shook his head, as if trying to shake away the memories. “Anyways, Isabel is where the ‘bite me’ joke comes from. She thought it was funny.”

I almost couldn’t find words. It seemed like anything I could possibly say wouldn’t be enough. I could feel tears pricking at the corner of my eyes at his story and the way his hand shook in mine. After a moment I decided there was nothing I could say that would be good enough, so I settled for a simple whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s been a few years kid,” he ruffled my hair, a small sad smile on his face. “Don’t worry too much.”

 _As if,_ I thought. I buried my face into his neck and kissed him there, wrapping my arms around him tightly. Levi let me hold him until his hands stopped shaking and his lips stopped quivering.

**  
**  
  


When Erwin said we were going to see a friend of his and Mike’s, it was unexpected. We were all sitting around playing mario cart and Christa was trying very hard to keep in a nonviolent game when suddenly Mike was ushering out of the house and Erwin was trying to get him to tell him what he talked about on the phone. Apparently it was an emergency.

“This is Nanaba,” Erwin said, introducing us to a petite girl with short blonde hair. “She’s a witch, and a clairvoyant.”

I didn’t even know witches were a _thing_. I tried not to stare at her because I knew the shock and confusion had to be all over my face. If there was one thing I was bad at it was hiding my emotions.

Walking into her house I was prepared to see runes on the walls, bones drying next to windows, or even a sacrifice on the coffee table. What I saw though was a normal house and I felt bad for expecting any different because the only thing I got from Nanaba was gentle. The smell of incense burned in the air and I could see thin smoke trails wafting from the kitchen. She motioned towards her couches and told everyone to make themselves comfortable. Erwin and Mike took the love seat. Christa sad in Ymir’s lap in one of the arm chairs. Levi, Sasha, Connie, and I squeezed ourselves into the couch and I slung an arm around Levi’s shoulders.

“Do you guys need anything to drink?” she asked.

Everyone asked for water, Ymir asked for a beer. Christa scolded her and told Nanaba just to bring her water. I was still choking down snickers behind a hand when Nanaba started handing out everyone’s drinks, including Ymir’s can of beer.

“What was so important,” Erwin asked. “It’s not that I hate seeing you, it’s just that someone has been keeping tabs on Eren so we’ve been trying to lay low for a while.”

“I saw you were nearby,” Nanaba said. “Among other things. I have news on Titan.”

Everyone was immediately interested. I tensed up trying to ready myself for what she had to say. Nothing about Titan was good, and with the way she was looking at us it wasn’t something we’ve accounted for.

“They’re watching you,” she said. “That’s why I needed you here. They have a witch with them who’s been keeping an eye on you. She doesn’t know much other than you’re in the state but she’s been watching your movement. I wanted to cast a spell on all of you so she couldn’t see you anymore.”

I felt a chill down my spine at what she told us, and Levi tensed against me. I squeezed his shoulders with my arm.

“You sure?” Mike asked.

She turned to him with a sad face, “Positive.”

It didn’t take her long to cast her spell of each of us, murmuring under her breath and prodding places on our body. I could feel the energy in me shift after she had done me, almost wrapping around me like a shield.

“I also saw a lot of blood,” she said softly when she was done. “Whatever is coming up, it’s big. You all need to be careful and ready at any time.”

“Anything specific?” Christa asked.

Nanaba pursed her lips, taking a moment before she responded. “Nothing of utmost importance. Most of it was unclear.”

Mike and Erwin gave her a hug as we left, and I couldn’t help but notice the way she clung extra tight to Mike and whispered into Erwin’s ear, making him stiffen up and his eyes widen in fear. When we left her house I looked back at her to see her waving, and as we drove off I watched her wipe tears off her face and stumble back in the house.

Whatever she had told Erwin, it was big, and it shook me to the core.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I made a redbubble so you should buy stuff from me jk not really  
> http://www.redbubble.com/people/neadevar


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just... sex. Features bottom Levi so if you don't like sex or Levi bottoming skip to the bottom. I have apologies and notes there  
> Dedicated to the person who told me they'd stop reading if Levi bottomed, and then proceeded to argue about with me about whether things that only a gay person would really know, and they were not gay. This is for you!

Control was something I always desperately tried to keep hold of, especially when so much of it seemed impossible to grasp in this kind of life. When all I could do was stand there and scream when my mom died, there was no control. When I was turned into a monster against my will, nothing. Biting Armin, falling for Levi, and now this.

We lost our edge of surprise. The titans knew we were here and that we were after them. We lost complete control of the situation.

I was angry. It was the same anger I felt when I staked my first vampire. It was the kind that boiled over, made you cry and throw your fists and break things. I wanted to throw the room in complete disarray. I wanted to shatter the windows and rip the drapes and kick holes in the wall.

Instead I was sitting in bed almost scared to blink like that would be enough to set me off. I knew my emotions were volatile, but it had been a while since I felt so completely shaken. I kept my grip tight on the sheets and my mouth pressed into a firm line. I didn’t want to do or say anything I might regret.

“Eren,” Levi said softly. “Talk to me.”

“We really have no control,” I whispered. “Do we. We hold a stake in our hands and we kill things. We like to pretend we’re leading our own lives and that we have everything handled. We don’t, though. Do we?”

Levi didn’t say anything. He just leaned against the wall, knowing I had more to say. I could feel angry tears sliding down my cheeks and that only pissed me off more.

I’m so weak.

“It pisses me off.” I said, my voice a little louder. “That I have no control. I have no control over my own life, or whose in it. I’ve been watched possibly since the night my mom died by some sick fuck. Now we can’t even catch the Titan’s off guard because we had someone spying on us. There’s no control over the circumstances. There never has been. I haven’t had one ounce of control over _anything_ since I was thrown in this world. It pisses me off.”

“Eren,” Levi sighed, but when I looked at him I could tell he knew exactly what I was talking about.

“I just,” I was shaking, trying so hard to hold it back. Anger issues, my mom used to tell me. She’d take me to classes that taught me how to breath. I didn’t even have control over _myself_.

“Take it out on me.”

My eyes widened in shock, staring at Levi because he had to be crazy. All the implications that came with what he said shook me to the core. I couldn’t even imagine doing anything to him that might harm him. It made me feel sick.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” I whispered, pissed that he would even offer something like that.

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t let you anyways, and I didn’t mean it like that. Yell at me, scream at me, hell if you need to take it out through sex then go ahead.” He stepped closer until he was in front of me, cradling my head in his hands. “It isn’t going to help you to sit here and dwell and let it all bottle up inside of you. You feel like you have no control, so take control of me.”

I wasn’t entirely sure what I was thinking when I kissed him. Levi went slack in my arms, letting me maneuver him wherever I wanted him. Even beneath me he was pliant. He let me ravage his mouth and pull at his clothes. When the buttons of his shirt popped off he didn’t complain. When I cupped him through his jeans he could only moan, grinding up against me.

I was biting him, scratching him, pulling at his hair while I kissed him and he laid there and took everything I could give. I marked up his neck, his chest, along milky thighs, and he only shook against me and moaned.

After looking down at him, seeing the way he panted and how red his face had gotten, I didn’t have it in me. I couldn’t do this. I was scared if I let myself go too much I might kill him. I was stronger. I was more dangerous.

I didn’t want to hurt him.

So I slowed down, I used his hips to drag him up closer to me, and I kissed the juncture between his neck and shoulder softly.

“Eren?” Levi’s voice was breathy, and his hands lifted up to my shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” I whispered into his skin.

“You won’t.”

“I might.”

Levi grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. “It’s alright kid, I can handle myself.”

I cupped my hand around the one on my face. “I don’t want to take the chance.”

His lips turned up into a small smile. “Do you want to stop then?”

“No,” I told him truthfully. “I just….”

He leaned up and kissed at my jaw, “Then take what you want. If I don’t like anything you do to me, I’ll tell you.”

“Promise?”

“Eren, my cock is starting to hurt.”

“Levi, _please_.”

He sighed, “I promise.”

I kissed him, softer this time, trailing my hands down his bare chest. I cupped his cock and he arched into me. I liked this. I loved making him feel good. The thought of being rough with him when I still haven’t explored enough of his body to know what he liked made me feel sick. I wanted him to like it as much as he possibly could.

I wrapped my fingers around his cock, letting him buck into me with small groans for a moment before I pressed his hips down with my free hand. I stroked him slowly only wanting to see the kind of faces he made. I wanted to hear him. He shook, sitting up a little to grasp at my shoulder and moan weakly. He was so hot in my hand, he looked so beautiful, and I couldn’t help but chase after everything he had to give. It didn’t take long for him to spill in my hand. He gasped and moaned, face red and wrecked and it was everything I ever wanted it to be. It was a face I didn’t think I could ever tire of.

Levi fell back against the bed and draped an arm over his face, chest heaving. “I thought… you said… you wanted to have sex.”

I kissed at his hips, “Think you can get hard again?”

“It might kill me,” he groaned. “Can your cock handle waiting for it.”

“Not going to lie,” I told him, unzipping my pants so they didn’t feel as restricting. “My cock is aching, but I’ll be alright.”

Levi laughed, “Okay, okay. There’s lube and condoms in the top drawer.”

I frowned, more than a lot confused. “When did you get all that?”

“I had Mike get it for me a few days ago,” Levi muttered. I took a closer look at him to see he was blushing a little. I leaned over him to kiss at his neck choosing not to point it out. I valued my life after all.

I reached over to the drawer, fumbling around until I pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. I set them beside me, pausing to take my own shirt off. The room seemed to just keep getting hotter and hotter and clothes were almost unbearable at this point. I knew that if i took my pants off now this would end a lot quicker then I wanted it to so I left those on. I took a moment to rearrange my dick in my pants so it didn’t hurt as bad before grabbing the lube.

“Have you done this before?” Levi asked.

“Once,” I told him. “With Armin back in highschool. Sex hasn’t really been on my mind a whole lot to be honest.” Seeing the wary look on his face I grabbed his leg, hiking it over my shoulder and kissing the inside of his knee. “Don’t worry. I know enough to know what I’m doing. What about you?”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Have I what?”

“Done this before.”

He turned his head sharply to the side, sucking his teeth before admitting, “...No.”

“I’ll be careful.”

“You better be.”

I popped open the cap of the lube, smearing some on my fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up. Levi refused to look at me. When I pressed a finger against his entrance he tensed up.

“Relax,” I said softly. “Look at me, Levi.”

He slowly turned his head back to me. “What is it, brat?”

“I just want to see you.”

I rubbed a little harder at him, just smearing lube over his hole to get him used to the feeling of something being there. When he finally relaxed I slowly pressed my finger in. I kept my eyes on his face watching for any signs of pain, but Levi only grimaced. I didn’t move my finger at all, using my thumb to rub at his rim for a moment. When he stopped clenching around me I started to move, slowly to get him used to it.

“Is this supposed to feel good?” Levi scowled.

I rolled my eyes at him, “Just give me a moment.”

I pressed another finger into him, and this time he tensed up. I kissed the inside of knee and whispered softly to him to get him to relax. When he finally did I pressed my fingers all the way inside of him. I didn’t thrust into him quite yet. Instead I crooked my fingers.

Levi gasped, clenching down hard against me as he fisted the sheets in surprise. “God, damn it-.”

“Feel good yet?” I teased. I didn’t quite expect to find his prostate on the first try but seeing the look on his face made me glad I had.

He looked like he wanted to spit something back so I bent my fingers again, rubbing firmly at that spot. Levi melted in front of me, mouth opening wide and gasping for breath and eyes shutting tightly. I pressed a third finger into him before he had the chance to expect it and continued to rub at his prostate when his eyes flew open in shock. He shook underneath me, panting and moaning and looking like he was desperately trying to find his words. I moved my fingers into him, fucking him slowly and crooking them as they moved out of them. Slowly Levi’s cock started to grow again, and I leaned down to lip a stripe from the base to the tip, swirling my tongue around his slit. It looked like that was too much for him, if his sudden shout meant anything. I sat back up and continued moving my fingers into him.

“E-Eren,” he gasped. “B-Brat. Do something.”

I pulled my fingers out, wiping them on the sheet before reaching for the condoms. Levi collapsed flat against the bed and breathed heavily. His fingers finally loosened their grip on the sheets. I undid my pants and struggled out of them, kicking them off the bed with a grunt. Levi kept his eyes closed tightly.

“Levi?” I said softly as I rolled the condom on. “Are you okay?”

“Shut up.”

I raised an eyebrow at that and leaned over him, putting a hand to his face. “Are you scared?”

His eyes snapped open at that and he glared at me. “Fuck you, Jaeger.”

I smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. “I’ll be careful.”

I grabbed the lube and coated myself liberally with it. Levi watched as I pulled both of his legs over my hips and shuffled myself closer to him. With one hand I aimed my dick towards his entrance. I bit my lip, barely thinking it over before I grabbed one of his hands with my spare one. I squeezed it gently and smiled at him.

“Are you ready?”

Levi only nodded.

I took a deep breath and pressed myself into him. The head of my cock slipping in and both Levi and I gasped, his hand gripping mine a little tighter in response. I watched his face carefully looking for any sign that he was in pain or uncomfortable. When I was about halfway in he pressed a hand against my chest and hissed. I stopped immediately and placed a hand on his cheek.

“Do you want to stop?” I asked.

He glared at me and shook his head. “No, no. It just feels like I need to shit. Give me a moment.”

I rolled my eyes at that, taking my hand off his face to cradle the back of his neck and his kiss forehead. It was killing me not to push farther into him. He was so hot and tight around me it made it hard for me to breathe. I could feel my legs tremble in an effort to keep myself from fucking into him. He let out a shaky breath at that before nudging his hips closer to me. I took the hint and gently pushed myself inside him completely.

I let out a breath, trying to ignore the urge to just thrust into him. He nodded at me after a moment. Angling my hips upward I gently started thrusting myself into him, keeping it soft and slow. He gasped and clenched around me, fingers tightening in mine and I stopped immediately.

“That,” he shook his head frantically. “No, that didn’t mean stop.”

Oh. Oh.

I kept the angle and continued, grabbing his cock with my free hand to stroke him in time with my thrusts. His eyes widened and he choked on a moan. Seeing the face he made had me moaning in turn, thrusting into him harder.

Levi’s hand stopped gripping at the sheets to grab a hold of my shoulder. He yanked me down, kissing me hard, before pulling back and moaning, “Do that again.”

I moaned, burying my head into his neck and fucking into a little harder and faster. He grunted below me, groaning my name and scratching at my back. I kept one of his hands tightly in mine not wanting to let him go. I gripped the sheets beside his head and moaned into his neck. I didn’t know something like this could feel so good.

“Eren,” Levi gasped. “More. _Please_.”   

I bit into his shoulder and moved faster, harder, trying to pry all the noises out of Levi as much as I could. He arched into me and let out something that sounded almost like a sob, crying out with every thrust. I had no doubt that we might be keeping people up. At this point though I could hardly care.

I came before Levi did, slamming into him and shouting into his neck. He panted against me, squirming underneath my frame and begging for me to do something. Still a little lightheaded I sunk my fingers into him and fucking into his prostate as fast and hard as I could. Levi screamed and shook against me, fingers clawing at my arms and back. I didn’t even have to touch his cock before he was cumming, breath hitching and shaking in my arms.

We stayed like that for a while, me hovering over him while he tried to catch his breath. Neither of us had the energy to move quite yet. Eventually I rolled off of him and fell beside him.

Levi grimaced, trailing his fingers over the mess on his stomach. He scowled at me. “I need a washcloth.”

I pried myself off of the bed, pulling off the condom and dumping it in the trash. I walked into the bathroom and wet down a cloth. When I walked back into the room Levi was fast asleep. I wiped him off as gently as I could as to not wake him up before crawling in bed next to him.

It was almost hard to believe that one person could make me feel like maybe I would be alright in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME A MONTH TO GET OUT I KNOW I SUCK I'M TERRIBLE school started though and I've been helping out my grandma a lot because she has a hard time getting out of bed due to a botched surgery on her knees that pretty much fucked her up so I've been very very busy. I hope this chapter of smut helps make up for it ;-;  
> Also, I know that not everyone likes bottom Levi, so if you guys want I can do an alternate chapter of this and have him top in it. It might take me a while to get out because smut isn't always easy to write for me so let me know what you guys think about that.  
> Also I'm sorry I'm a terrible person please forgive me ;-;


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 am and I'm crying  
> Two visitors, and some angst thats what i have brought you.

Levi ended up pushing me out of bed that morning, complaining about being sticky and trudging off to the bathroom. I just stared at him in shock trying to figure out why the hell he would bother shoving me to the floor and what exactly that did to accomplish anything. If he wanted a shower so bad he could have just left the bed no problem. It wasn’t like I was forcing him to stay.

It wasn’t until he poked his head out of the door and raised a thin eyebrow at me that I found out.

“You coming or not?” He looked me over and grimaced. “You’re filthy.”

I blushed, sputtering and coughing at the invitation as he disappeared from sight.

“I’m growing old, Jaeger!” Levi shouted.

I heard the shower turn on and finally scrambled to my feet. I reached for the doorknob and before I could think it over anymore I opened it. Levi’s clothes were folded up nicely on top of the counter and I could see him through the opaque door, already furiously scrubbing his body. I looked in the mirror wondering just how much damage Levi’s fingernails and mouth had done to me. I twisted until I could see my back excited but there was nothing.

It had all healed.

There were no hickies, no bruises or bitemarks, nothing. I was completely unblemished and it frustrated me. I wanted to see bruises on my skin from Levi’s mouth. I wanted to see where he scratched me back and clawed into me when he came. I was frustrated to no end that there was no evidence of what we did last night on me.

“I know you have a pretty face, kid,” Levi said from the shower. “But if you could kindly stop staring at it and join me, that would be great.”

I tore my eyes away from my reflection and slid back the glass door to step in behind him. “Sorry.”

He turned slightly to eye me, “I’m just as disappointed that all the marks I should have been able to leave weren’t there, but don’t stress about it. I have more than enough for both of us.”

Levi wasn’t exaggerating. He had dark bruises on his hips from where I grabbed them. Hickies covered his neck and chest and thighs. There were fingerprints from where I got carried away and gripped him too tightly over his body. I laid my fingers gently over one of them on his arm and winced.

“Don’t make that face,” Levi scolded. “I like them. All of them.”

“It looks like I tried to beat you,” I told him. I felt awful, like I had been too rough and demanding. Levi didn’t tell me to stop though, or acted like he wanted me to. “You should have told me I was getting too carried away.”

“Honestly, with the way you were railing my ass that was far from my mind.” He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine. “It’s okay. I loved every bit of what you did to me. I’d like to take the lead next time though, maybe. I’m curious over how desperate you can get.”

I buried my face into the back of his neck, trying not to let on how excited that made me. Levi ran his fingers through my hair before tugging gently. “Let’s hurry up and get clean, I’ve taken shits faster than this.”

“Always the romantic,” I mumbled into him before pulling my face away.

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow, “I can be romantic.”

I only nodded and reached for the soap. I washed his back, letting my hands spend a little extra time over his hips. He hummed and leaned against me.

“You haven’t fed in a while,” Levi mentioned. “You holding up?”

“I’m a little weak,” I admitted. “But I’m fine.”

“Eren.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” He tilted his head to the side. “Go on.”

I chewed on my lip for a moment before leaning over, kissing the skin. I let my fangs sink into him. Unlike last time I wasn’t starving and it was easier to keep a clear head. Levi went stiff in my arms and I had no doubt that this was an incredibly unpleasant experience.  I wound my arms around him and took his hands in mine, holding them tightly. I didn’t take a whole lot from him, only enough to feel satisfied, before I pulled away. I ran my tongue over the puncture wounds and kissed them softly.

“Was that enough?” Levi sounded doubtful.

“Yeah.” Probably not, but it would keep me from starving.

We got out of the shower and got dressed, Levi toweling my head furiously to try and dry my hair. He pulled on a turtleneck to hide the bitemarks and bruises on his neck. Seeing as all the marks I would have had on my skin were gone there was no reason for me to try and cover up. I pulled on a tank top and we walked out of the room to join everyone in the front room.

Everyone’s eyes were on us the minute we walked in before they all looked away quickly. If I were still human I know my face would have been beet red right now but all I could do was manage to look sheepish. Levi chose to ignore them and immediately went into the kitchen to grab some food.

“So,” Sasha started. “You two have fun last night?”

“Shut up.”

She only grinned at me, “Try gagging him next time. At least that way everyone can sleep.”

I ran a hand over my face, “Oh my _god._ ”

“Sasha,” Levi peeped his head from out of the kitchen. “I’ve seen Connie’s head between your thighs, seeing is so much worse than hearing. Now leave my boyfriend alone.”

Sasha blushed and sputtered at that and Connie shoved his face into a couch pillow. Ymir’s laugh was almost deafening. I was glad the attention was off of me then. I wasn’t sure how much more I could handle.

The doorbell rang then and everyone froze. There was no mistaking the scent. Vampires. Mikasa immediately put a hang on the wooden stake at her side and Ymir had pushed a disgruntled Christa behind her. Erwin was the first to stand up, gaze sweeping over us before he slowly approached the door. Levi walked out of the kitchen and put a hand on my arm eyes locked on the front door. Neither of us had weapons on us and I knew if it came down to it I’d be the one protecting Levi. As powerful as he was he was nothing against a vampire without a weapon.

Erwin opened the door, holding a stake tightly behind his back in case it came down to it.

“Don’t hurt us, we want to help.”

**  
**  
  


Mikasa and Levi were on guard, a stake in each hand and their eyes never leaving the two vampires sitting on the couch. Reiner and Bertholdt, at least that’s who they told us they were.

The taller guy, Bertholdt, looked incredibly nervous as his gaze flickered from Levi and Mikasa, finally settling on my murderous gaze to find him looking at them. He flinched away from me and leaned a little closer to Reiner.

Reiner on the other hand looked incredibly calm, dangerously so, and that set me on edge even more.

“I need to know that whatever we say won’t jeopardize our lives in any way.” Reiner spoke up.

“Can’t promise that,” Levi told him. The look on Mikasa’s face said the same thing.

Erwin shot Levi a hard glance before looking back to the vampires on the couch. “If I feel like you may be a threat to my group in any way, we won’t hesitate to kill you. Choose your words wisely.”

Reiner and Bertholdt looked at each other for a moment, before Reiner’s hand closed around his and he turned to look back at Erwin. “Before I start I want you to know that we, in no way, wanted to be part of this. It was something we were born into and something we couldn’t change if we wanted to, until now. If you want to kill us after we say what we have to say, then so be it. You’d be doing us a favor.”

Erwin only nodded. I stepped closer to Levi, putting a hand around his waist. Bertholdt looked at us for a moment, almost curious, before he focused his gaze back to Erwin.

“We came to warn you,” Bertholdt said, voice soft.

Mike raised an eyebrow at that.

“We’re part of the Titan clan,” Reiner said. Everyone stiffened up and I felt the muscles in Levi’s body coil under my fingertips.

Reiner hurriedly continued. “Our friend, she’s a witch. She’s been forced to watch you, though now that she can no longer see you all I assume you already knew that. The clan thinks you’re a danger. Annie’s been withholding as much information as she can get away with to give you time, but they’re planning an attack.” Reiner looked almost hurt as he said. “We’re planning an attack.”

“Erwin,” Levi said lowly, “Just give me the word.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Erwin told him.

Bertholdt hands were shaking as he ran one through his hair. I couldn’t find it in myself to feel bad for him.

“The clan knows you’re powerful,” Reiner continued. “Especially because of Levi, and now that you have Eren and Mikasa they’re even more weary.”

Levi bared his teeth, “How do you know their names?”

Bertholdt spoke up this time, “The man who killed their mom is part of the clan, one of the leaders. He’s had a fascination in the two since he’d gone through their town and has been keeping an eye on them.”

“We know,” Mikasa said.

Reiner only nodded at that, as if he had already expected that. “They’re planning an attack in a month. That’s what we came to warn you about.”

“Attack?” Connie looked at Sasha, worried. She only nudged him with her shoulder and quietly hushed him.

“Seems like a long time to plan,” Erwin said.

“Like I said before, they know how strong you are.” Reiner stood up, taking Bertholdt with him. “Annie’s going to try to buy you more time, but you should be ready.” His hand tightened around the other vampire’s. “Are you going to let us leave?”

Erwin looked over at Mike, who only nodded. Whatever connection they had seemed to let Erwin know of an answer. He looked back at Reiner. “If you can give us an exact area of where your clan is, you may go.”

“We have a whole village,” Reiner told him. “It’s not on the map, but I can give you coordinates.”

Levi didn’t want to let them leave alive, and I couldn’t blame him. He tensed up against me as we watched them go out the front door.

“Can we even trust them?” Sasha asked, looking more serious than I’d ever seen her before.

“No,” Erwin said. “We have no reason to. But we’re not going to ignore what they have told us.”

“Erwin,” Levi spoke up. “If they attack us, you know we won’t all survive.”

Erwin only looked grim as he nodded. “I know.”

My heart sank and for a moment I thought I was going to be sick. I knew the chances of us all surviving were impossible. In our line of work every day might be out last. This was worse though.

Armin spoke up. “What are we going to do?”

“You, Mike, and I are going to think up of a strategy. Everyone else is going to start taking watch. I want at least two of us taking watch outside at all times, one of you being a vampire. You guys can discuss times and pairs, we’ll be in the kitchen. Hanji?”

The scientist looked over at him from her spot in the corner of the room. “Yes?”

“We’re going to need all the information you can give. I would like you to join Armin, Mike, and I in the kitchen if that’s fine with you.”

She grinned. “Of course.”

**  
**  
  


I didn’t want to talk about it. I didn’t even want to _think_ about it. I could feel it nagging at the edges of my thoughts but I refused, my throat tightening up at the idea of even sparing it a little of my time.

Time I wanted to spend with Levi.

He wanted to talk about it, I could see it in the way he was fidgeting. I ignored it though. I kept my hand clasped tightly in his and continued to scan the surroundings. Levi and I were on third watch, having taken over for Ymir and Christa. Neither of us have talked. We were scared.

“Eren-.” Levi started.

I interrupted in before he could try to continue, “No. Stop. _Please_.”

“We can’t just-.”

“We have an entire month,” I looked at him for a moment and my chest tightened. I looked back out to the trees and tried to push away the thoughts that threatened to render me helpless. “There’s no need to talk about it now.”

“And let it eat at us until they attack?” Levi shook his head. “Either we’re going to run or we’re going to fight. Even if we choose to do the first we’re only buying ourselves a little time. We need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk-.”

“I could lose you.” He said is softly, strained and in pain. “You could lose me.”

And there it was. “Levi, _please_.”

“You can’t mark me,” Levi continued, choosing to ignore me. “Not until after and we’ve both survived. It would only get us both killed.”

“Levi-.”

“We only have a month at most, we need to make the most of it.”

“Please-.”

“We should go to the beach, I know you’ve been wanting to see it.”

“Levi, please stop!” I was crying now, gritting my teeth trying not to let on how scared I was that I might lose him.

His arms wound around my waist and I found myself practically pulling him into my lap, trying not to hold on too tightly. His head was buried in my shoulder and my own against his. He was shaking against me and that was the only sign I had that he was just as upset too.

I understood though, what he wanted. With the possibility of death looming over us it was only reasonable to spend as much time together as we could. As much as I didn’t want to talk about it i had no choice but to acknowledge that this was happening. We were in danger. Even leaving the house, despite Nanaba’s blessings, was risky. There were things we wanted to do together though, things we hadn’t gotten the chance to try yet.

“Tomorrow,” I said softly. “We’ll go on a date. To the beach probably. We can stop and get food afterwards.”

“Sounds great, brat,” He mumbled into me. “I want seafood.”

I grimaced, “You’re disgusting.”

“Bite me, Jaeger.”

I forced a laugh, feeling too heavy for it to come easy. Levi tightened his grip on me. I held onto him a little tighter reluctant to let him go. I might only have a month of this after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To avoid any confusion, change of username mickeyissokawaii --> neadevar  
> Eren and Levi go on a date

Levi and I both knew getting out of the house would be easier said than done. No one knew how many titans were in the area and how many of them knew what we looked like. Leaving the safety of the property ran the risk of getting ourselves killed. We understood the risk though. We knew that if we left we might not come back. We might die in a month anyways though. We both felt it would be worth the risk. There were things we wanted to do before we died and going on a date was definitely one of them.

“I don’t like this,” Erwin muttered. He ran a hand over his face and looked between the two of us, eyebrows pinched together. He sighed deeply. “You realize you could get yourselves killed. I have every reason to not let you two go.”

“We’ve talked about all the risks,” Levi told him. “We know what we could be getting ourselves into. We only have a month and we’d like to spend it doing as much as we can together.”

Erwin looked over at Mike then, his eyes growing soft. I knew he understood then why we wanted to go. He knew just as well as any of us, if not more, that not all of us were going to survive this next month. Mike nodded from where he was at against the wall, and that was all Erwin seemed to need. When Erwin looked back over to us I knew he was going to let us go.

“I want both of you armed. The Titans won’t be able to attack until it’s dark so you both need to be back before the sun sets.”

Levi and I both nodded. We hadn’t planned on leaving unarmed anyways. I grabbed the keys to my car on the way out the door and Levi trailed close behind me.

I’d never seen the ocean. I honestly wouldn’t have had any interest in it if not for Armin. The more he talked about it when we were children the more I wanted to go. I’d mentioned this to Levi a couple of weeks ago. That he had remembered what I told him had me realizing just how fucking lucky I had gotten. Even if this only lasts for another month I knew I couldn’t ever regret meeting him. I just hoped he felt the same about me.

“Google maps says to take the next right,” Levi directed, looking up from his phone to scan the streets. I flashed my blinker and did as he said. We had been driving for well over half an hour. As it was a sunday the roads were mostly clear which made the trip a bit more bearable. I hated staying motionless for so long though and I was aching to get out of the car.

“There should be a parking lot somewhere,” he mumbled.

I kept an eye out for it, spotting it a ways down. I parked quickly and practically jumped out of the car. I couldn’t even find it in myself to be embarrassed about being so excited. Levi looked at me as he got out of the car before throwing his head back and laughing.

“Watch it,” he chuckled. “Don’t pee yourself in excitement.”

I frowned at him, “I like to think I have more control over my bladder then that.”

“We’ll see about that. Come on, Eren.”

He walked around the car and extended his arm a little, wagging his fingers at me. I reached out and grabbed his hand with a grin.

“We shouldn’t be out for too long,” Levi said as we started walking down the sand. “So let’s make the most of it.”

“Does that mean sex on the beach?”

“I don’t want sand in my asshole, brat.”

I grinned and nudged him with my shoulder, “Not even just a little sand?”

“I’ll be shoving sand up your ass real soon if you keep at it,” he threatened, but his smirk told me I really hadn’t gone as far as he was making it out.

“Fine, fine,” I muttered. “Just ruin all the fun, that’s okay.”

“It’s what I do.”

There were only a handful of people on the beach and both Levi and I were thankful for that. Most of whoever was around was at the boardwalk checking out the shops. We practically had the whole beach to ourselves. I quickly tossed my shoes and my jacket off and ran to the water leaving Levi behind, splashing through it until it was halfway up my calf. The water was freezing and goosebumps rose on my skin in response but I couldn’t really find it in myself to care. I was finally seeing the ocean.

“Shit, it’s cold,” Levi said as he walked up next to me. “Why are you doing this to yourself?”

I didn’t answer his question. “It just goes on forever, I can’t even tell where the horizon and the sky meet.”

Levi chuckled at that and wrapped an arm around my waist. “It’s really not bad.”

I grinned, reaching down to cup some water and splash it at Levi. His eyes widened and he backpedaled as fast as he could but he wasn’t fast enough. Water splashed down the front of his shirt and he shrieked.

“Shit!” He pulled his shirt away from his skin. “Cold! That is so fucking cold!”

I doubled over laughing, clutching my stomach. I’d never seen that kind of reaction out of him before and it was honestly the greatest thing I had ever seen in my life.  
“You think that was funny?”

I could only look up a little and grin at him, trying to keep from laughing any more, and that seemed to be the only answer he needed. He splashed water back at me and I screamed, jumping back only to fall straight on my ass soaking almost my entire body with the splash I created.

“Not fair!” I gaped at him. “I only got you a little bit!”

“I didn’t expect you to fall down,” He told me, laughing around his words. He reached down to help me up. I grabbed his hand and almost let him, before I got an idea and grinned.

Levi’s laughing stopped abruptly. “Eren, no-!”

I yanked him down, twisting out of the way as he fell into the water. I shielded myself from the splash he made and couldn’t help but start to laugh again. He sat up shocked, staring at me for a moment like he wanted to rip my head off, before he started laughing himself.

“God damn,” he shook his head, water flying everywhere. “You’re such a shit.”

I only flicked water at him in response.

We got ice cream afterward, the sun glaring down on us making us feel hot and sticky. We just wanted to cool off in any way possible and as tempting as getting back into the ocean sounded, we needed to get back to the house. Levi insisted on paying and as much as I complained about it he wouldn’t let up. In the end I let him, grumbling as I ate my ice cream.

“Don’t be such a brat,” Levi told me. “I have enough in my savings to be able to buy you ice cream you know.”

I wanted to argue, but Mikasa and I had been living off of my mother’s life insurance. It wasn’t like we were swimming in cash. Still, though, I wished I could treat him as much as he did me.

We walked for a while and I only grew confused. Levi kept leading us down different streets. At first I thought he was just wanted to look at more stores before we left but he never stopped at any of them.

Levi squeezed my hand when I started to tense up in worry and that’s when I knew something was up. He stopped me suddenly looking like he was moments away from pulled the stake out from the jacket he had draped around his arm. He pulled my head down to whisper in my ear before I could say anything.

“We’re being followed,” He whispered, just low enough that my now insanely keen ears could pick it up. “You have to keep acting like we’re having fun so they don’t realize we know. I need you to laugh and smile like I just said some shitty pick up line so they don’t catch on.”

I did as he said, refusing to let the shock and slight worry show on my face. He smiled back at me like he hadn’t just told me someone was tailing us. We walked back to the car, chatting about mundane things to keep it as normal as it was before. Levi took the driver’s seat and I tossed him the keys as I went around.

As soon as the doors were closed I started talking, “Did you see who it was?”

Levi hushed me, refusing to talk. He quickly back out of our spot and drove back onto the main road. Only when we had been driving for a little over ten minutes did he finally talk.

“Call me paranoid, but I didn’t want to chance one of them reading our lips.” Levi told me.

Knowing who we were dealing with it only made sense. I couldn’t fault him for being worried about that.

“It’s fine.” I said, reaching over to run at his shoulder. He relaxed a little under my touch.

“I noticed them when we were buying the ice cream,” He explained. “At first I didn’t think much of it until they started following us again after we left. I took us on a couple of different turns just to make sure.”

I nodded slowly. “Do you think we lost them now that we’re driving?”

He gritted his teeth, “Not at all. There’s a vehicle behind us that’s been tailing us since we left.”

I looked into the mirror on my side, cursing when I saw what he was talking about. “We have to lose them. We can’t go back with them following us.”

“I know. Shit, I’m sorry kid.”

“Don’t worry about it,” I told him, straightening up in my chair and keeping at eye at the passenger’s side mirror. “They’re not attacking. For all we know they could just be keeping tabs on us.”

“Let’s fucking hope so. Text Erwin, let him know what the problem is and where we are. I’m going to take the long way back and try to lose them.”

I pulled out my phone, shooting Erwin the text. He responded back almost immediately.

_Lose them and then come straight back._

I typed out a quick response before pocketing my phone. Levi turned onto another road going into town. I relaxed a little more then. As soon as we got into town it would be easier to lose them. It would still take about ten minutes even with Levi speeding and I felt my heart start to race.

I looked over to Levi. His jaw was set and his eyes never left the road. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. I reached over and ran a hand over the back of his head and threw his hair to try and calm him down a little.

“It’s okay Levi,” I whispered. “We’re going to get through this. Besides, they wouldn’t attack us in daylight.”

We didn’t see the other car swerve in front of us until it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started another story btw, its a jeanmarco one with zombies. I started watching Fear the Walking Dead with my mom and brother and I'm finding myself liking the trope a little more then I used to so I wanted to try it out. Its called A Fever if you guys want to check it out and maybe leave some feedback!  
> My tumblr is neadevar.tumblr.com if you want to come follow me or just say hi or something. We can talk au's or headcanons and have fun.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long to get out I have had like no motivation to do anything for the past two months idk I'm going to try to get the next chapter out sooner. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with this story despite my shitty update times.

Levi and I were fucked, to put it mildly. After the initial panic of waking up shackled to chairs and blindfolded wore off we really realized just how much trouble we were in. We didn’t know where they would come from and when, only that they  _ would  _ be coming. The chances of us making it out alive, let alone both of us, was none. We were going to die.

I was primarily unscatched. At least for now. A car wreck wouldn’t have been able to hurt me and even if it had I would have healed fast enough to not feel it now. After our car collided with the one in front I had tried to get a passed out Levi out of there as fast as I could, but they were faster. All it took was an injection and I was helpless.

Even if I was unhurt, though, Levi was human. I remembered him bleeding from his face when I was struggling to get us out of the car, but that was as far as I had gotten. Levi wouldn’t tell me what all was wrong when I asked. He kept insisting that he was fine but I could hear it in his voice that he wasn’t. He was hurt. Bad.

“They were vampires,” Levi told me, wheezing. “I think. They smelled off.”

There was a sinking feeling in my stomach when he said that. Even Levi wasn’t entirely sure who attacked us and that made me nervous. We knew the Titan’s were primarily vampires, but we didn’t know who else was involved with them.

Levi started coughing then, groaning in pain when he was done. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke up. “Don’t tell them anything. Whatever they do to you, or to me, don’t give in. Are you listening to me, Eren?”

“Of course,” I whispered.

A door opened behind me and I stiffened. Whoever walked in was wheeling in a cart and my stomach churned and what that could mean.

“Aw,” they sounded upset. “It’s always funner to be the one to wake you up.”

Levi and I kept quiet, too worried that what we might say would make things worse. I could hear Levi’s breath increase slightly in fear and I could feel my heart twist in my chest. I struggled against the wooden cuffs keeping me away from him. I just wanted to protect him, to get him out of here and  _ safe. _ I wasn’t sure that if they started to hurt him I’d be able to hold back information. I ground my teeth together and listened carefully, tracking the person’s footsteps as they walked around the room. 

“Eren, is it?” They asked after a moment. “You don’t know me, but I know all about you. How’s your sister? Armin?”

I didn’t answer him, just clenched my fists and waited for him to be done talking. Why me? What was so special about me that they were keeping tabs? I felt sick to my stomach knowing that they were watching everyone around me. Even me  _ existing  _ seemed to be putting people in danger. 

“Now, you can tell me all I need to know or I can have a little bit of fun. I do hope you choose the latter. It makes things a little more interesting.” I could hear the glee in their voice and it sent a chill down my spine.

“I just want to know about your little renegade group. With how many protective spells and wards they have on them it’s hard to find out much information. How many of them are there?”

I kept my mouth shut.

“What about you? Levi, right? You want to answer?”

I heard him shuffle in his seat, but he otherwise kept quiet.

“Oh good, this is very good. Just give me a moment to get my things and….” There was a clutter as he dug through whatever was on the cart. After a moment he made a small noise of joy. “This ought to do.”

Something ripped through my right leg, tearing through the fabric of my jeans and embedding itself into my flesh. I heard it sink into the chair I was in effectively anchoring my leg to it. I cried out in pain, surprised at how sudden it came. It was wood, it had to be. Nothing else would penetrate me that easily. I held my breath against the pain trying to calm myself down so I didn’t thrash against it and make it worse.

“Eren?” Levi asked frantically.

“I’m okay,” I hissed. It was true, to an extent. I’ve had much worse injuries in the past. As painful as it was right now it was nothing compared to what I’d gone through before.

“Are you going to answer my question yet?

I kept my teeth clenched and forced myself to breathe through the pain. I refused to answer him.

“I wonder if I’m going about this the wrong way,” He said under his breath. “It might be more effective if your human toy here could see what was happening. Maybe he’ll talk.”

There was a rustling and then the sound of Levi hissing in a breath. 

“Ah, ah, ah! Keep your eyes open, or I’ll rip out one of his fangs. Those don’t grow back. Did you know that?”

I flinched at that, my fangs aching at the thought. Levi must have done what he said though as he made a noise of approval. The man stepped closer to me and pulled the blindfold from my face. I blinked rapidly as the sudden amount of light, my eyes trying desperately to get used to it. I immediately looked down at my leg to see blood gushing from around a wooden stake. I grimaced and forced my eyes away to look at Levi.

I breathed in a sigh of relief to see that he wasn’t hurt too bad. His arm was bent at an awkward angle letting me know that it was broken but besides a few bruises and cuts he was okay. I turned away from him to look at who was interrogating us.

He was a haggard man, greying at the temples and practically skeleton like. It was as if he hadn’t eaten in awhile. His eyes seemed to bug out as he stared at me with a sickening smile. 

“How fun,” he grinned. “Up until now all I saw was Grisha in you. You have your mother’s eyes though.”

My eyes widened. “You know my dad?”

“Of course, he’s the whole reason we’ve been keeping an eye on you.” He stopped and grimaced. “Hm, I’ve probably said too much.” He turned back to his cart and grabbed a small handful of toothpicks and a hammer. “It’s not fair for me to share so much when you haven’t told me what I need to hear.”

He turned back towards me and my stomach sank as he reached for my hand. I kept it closed tightly in a fist as he struggled with me. I hadn’t fed in a while though, I wasn’t as strong as I should be, and he quickly got my hand unfurled and my pointer finger in his bony grasp.

Levi paled, “Eren. Eren look at me. Don’t watch what he’s doing, okay?”

I nodded, forcing my eyes to stay focused on him.

“That’s okay, you’ll feel it,” the man said.

I felt the tip of the pick underneath my nail just a second before the hammer hit the tip and it slid under quickly. My breath hitched and I closed my eyes tightly, refusing to make any sound. My entire hand burned with pain and I clenched my free hand against it. My finger twitched against the pain and I could feel the pick inside my skin. My stomach rolled as the feeling/

“No sound? That’s not fun.” The man grabbed the tip of the pick and wiggled it around, wringing a small grunt in pain from me. “That’s better.”

In the end he didn’t get either of us to talk. Not as he shoved pick after pick into my fingers and toes, or stoved stakes into my legs to keep me immobile on the chair. He moved onto Levi next when he realized hurting me wasn’t going to give him what he wanted. I tried not to focus on the way he started to hurt him I tried to ignore the sound of cracking ribs when a particular punch landed too hard. I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to hurl. I wanted to tell him everything but even as the man hurt him, ripped his fingernails off and threatened his eyes, Levi never stopped looking at me. He kept me quiet alone with just that.

“This is useless,” the man said eventually. “I’m getting nowhere with you two today.”

He wheeled his cart out, not even taking the time to remove the splinters from my body.

I didn’t start crying until he left.

“I’m sorry,” I sobbed. “I’m so sorry.”

“Eren, stop,” Levi said softly, voice rough from pain. “It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong. You did fine.”

I didn’t do fine though. If I was stronger I could get us out of this mess. If I was smarter I could con our way out. Mikasa would know what to do. Armin would know what to do. I was at a loss though. I was helpless and it was affecting Levi in turn. It was becoming clear to me that I was the whole reason we were here. I was the one they were interested in. I was the reason Armin, Mikasa, and Levi were in danger. I brought more risk to Erwin’s group by traveling and fighting with them. 

“I’m fine, Eren. I’m okay.”

  
  
  


I lost track of how long this continued. A few hours after the man would leave another one would come in to take care of any of the wounds that were inflicted. Sometimes it seemed like days in between the visits, sometimes only a few hours. I wanted to cave in and tell them everything to spare Levi from this, but his eyes on mine kept my mouth shut. I knew they’d grow tired eventually and kill us. They were running out of ideas on how to hurt us. 

A part of me hoped that Mikasa would come rescue us. That she’s show up with everyone in tow, guns blazing, taking out everyone to get to us. I knew she wouldn’t leave me here for dead. As time passed though I realized that maybe they weren’t coming after all. It’s not like they had the manpower to get to us back.

I couldn’t stop thinking about how these monsters could possibly know my dad, and why he was the reason the Titans had been watching me. I ached to have answers but as days passed I grew too tired to care. It was pointless to worry about it now when they were so close to just killing us.

“Eren, I love you.” Levi’s voice was weak. Our last meal seemed like ages ago and hunger was gnawing at us like a rat. Lack of nutrition and constant pain was wearing us down to nothing. 

“I love you too.”

This had become a common thing. We couldn’t say it enough. We had no idea when the Titans decided we were just better  dead. Those three words we tossed back and forth were the only things keeping us strong at this point.

The door opened with a loud creak and the lights overhead flickered on. I blinked against the brightness but didn’t bother to look and see who was here. I felt too weak to even lift my head. 

“Long time, no see, Eren.”

That was a new voice. I forced my head up enough to see who had walked through the door, only to whimper. It was him. It was the reason I started hunting in the first place. It was like I was twelve again, watching my mom’s blood drip from his face as he grinned at me. I was shaking because all I was watching my mom die all over again. I always thought when I saw him again it would be anger that fueled me, that gave me the strength to kill him. I was so wrong. There was no room for anger, only fear as he stepped closer and closer to us. Levi looked at me concerned but I couldn’t look away from the man. He was cleaner dressed, hair slicked back, but there was no mistaking it. It was him.

“It’s a shame that we meet under these circumstances,” he told me as he came closer. “I wanted to kill you when you were healthy enough to fight back.”

“Don’t touch him,” Levi growled.

The man turned to look at him, head cocked curiously. “You must be Levi. I’ve heard a lot about you. You’re quite the skilled hunter.”

“What do you want,” Levi asked.

“I came to offer a proposition,” the man ran a finger over the back of my chair as he walked around me. “I was hoping that maybe I could convince you to join my little vampire family. You’d make a remarkable addition.”

Levi scoffed at that. “There’s nothing you could offer me that could convince me to join you.”

The man frowned at him. “You haven’t even heard my offer yet.” 

He wound a hand through my hair and yanked my head up. I hissed in pain and shut my eyes tight when I felt the sharp edge of a wooden knife against the hollow of my throat. My heart hammered in my chest and I tensed up against the pressure on my neck. 

“Stop!” Levi shouted weakly. “Please, don’t!”

“You see Levi, I’m going to kill Eren. I would have preferred him human to do so. His mother’s witch blood was divine, imagine drinking from a hybrid?”

I furrowed my eyes in confusion. My mom was never a witch. She was human, completely so. The word hybrid ran through my head over and over again. 

“Oh, she never told you?” He was speaking to me now. “Seeing as how I’m going to kill you I might as well tell you the truth about your family. A young vampire and a witch, how sweet don’t you think? She kept him hidden from us when he split, and he gave her you. Imagine my surprise when I finally hunted her down to see you were human. That’s most uncommon, though I do suppose it does happen. Vampiric traits are usually dominant. You should have had fangs at the very least.”

My mind was running a hundred miles an hour, trying to figure out all he was saying. I couldn’t keep up with him. I couldn’t believe anything he was saying. I would have known if my parents weren’t human. Mom would have  _ told  _ me.

“I told Grisha him leaving would only bring death to everything he ever loved. He should have listened. He could have spared you your fate.”

“What’s your offer,” Levi asked.

“Oh, right.” the press of the blade on my skin lightened a bit. “I’m giving you two options. You let me turn you, and I’ll kill Eren quick and painless. If you refuse I’ll drag it out as long and painful as I want and make you watch and turn you anyways. Should be an easy decision, don’t you think?”

I opened my eyes too look at Levi and watched him pale. Whatever he had been expecting to hear from him this wasn’t it. I shut my eyes tightly, tears squeezing past them. I was completely and utterly helpless and this time it was getting someone I loved hurt. Even if I died it wouldn’t save him.

“No,” Levi whispered. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am,” the blade pressed tighter against my throat. “You better make a decision fast before I turn you anyways and torture the hell out of this kid.”

“Wait!” It was silent for a moment while Levi though. His eyebrows furrowed and his fingers clenched as he struggled with the options he was given. “If I let you turn me, before you kill him, can we have an hour at the very least? Untied. That’s all I’m asking for.”

“How can I trust that you won’t try to escape?” The man asked.

“Does it look like we can escape? You’ve been starving us and torturing us since we got here. I doubt we have the energy to stand.”

The knife left my throat and I let out a shallow breath. “Alright. You have an hour. Guards will be outside the door in case you try to escape.”

Levi nodded at him.

The man undid my bindings first, roughly undoing the cuffs that held me to the chair. My hands fell limply into my lap and I slumped over. He did Levi’s next.

“I’ll be back for you both.” Was the last thing he said before walking out the door, shutting it loudly behind him.

Levi fell to the floor with a thumb, dragging himself to my feet. He was crying by the time he got to me, hands grabbing mine and holding them as tightly as he possibly could. I closed my eyes not wanting to watch him like that. It hurt and I had had enough of that.

“You shouldn’t get close,” I whispered. “I haven’t fed in a while. I might hurt you.” Already being so close to him had my fangs aching and my mouth watering.

“If you feed from me, you might be able to get the strength to get out of here,” Levi started. “You’ll have to leave me here. I’ll only weigh you down.”

“No,” I interrupted him before he could continue. “If I feed from you now it’ll only kill you. I can’t do that. You can’t make me do that.”

“I can’t let you die.”

Tears started to well up in my eyes. “I can’t be the one to kill you.”

He reached up with a shaky hand to grasp mine. “Please, I can die happily knowing you’ll make it.”

I shook my head. “No. No, I won’t.”

“Eren-.”

“This is not up for discussion.” I told him. “Let him kill me and turn you. You can find a way to escape after that. You can go far away and be safe.”

“It’s not worth it without you.”

“And yet you expect me to do the same.”

He pursed his lips. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to argue right now. Lay down with me.”

I shakily pushed myself out of the chair and Levi moved back to make room for me. I held my breath as I laid beside him terrified that after being denied blood for so long I might hurt him. Levi  kissed my face gently and I kissed his, our lips meeting after a moment. It was small and painful but it meant the world to me. When we pulled away Levi moved down to rest his head on my chest. Our fingers interlaced with some difficulty but we managed it.

“I love you, Eren Jaeger.”

“I love you too, Levi.”

“Ackerman,” Levi told me.

I looked down at him confused.

“My last name is Ackerman.”

“Like Mikasa?”

Levi nodded. “I wasn’t sure if there was any relation, so I didn’t say anything.”

I didn’t have it in me to feel anything other then happy that he had told me. “I can see a little resemblance.”

Levi smiled against my skin. “Maybe a bit.”

When the man came back it was with another woman in tow. She grabbed a hold of Levi and hauled him up and over her shoulder. He tried to hold onto my hand but he didn’t have to strength to keep doing so. I watched her leave with him with tears in my eyes.

“I feel almost bad for lying to him,” the man said after the door had shut. “I was never going to kill you painlessly.”

At this point I really didn’t care.

The man hauled me up and into the chair, re shackling me to keep me still. I didn’t have the energy to fight him as he worked. 

“Sonny should be here soon with the supplies,” the man said, almost to himself.

There was a knock at the door and he perked up a bit, “Come in!”

“Sir,” the man who walked in quickly lowered his eyes, like he had walked in on something he shouldn’t have. “I’m sorry to bother you, but we have gotten a tip off that there are traitors amongst our ranks.”

“Oh for fucks sake,” the man muttered, exasperated. “I’ll take care of it.” He turned to me and lifted my head with a finger underneath my chin. “I’ll be back, don’t worry.”

He turned and walked away. In the quiet of the room all I could do was cry and hope for the best for Levi. That was all I had to strength to do.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm so so sorry this took me forever to get out. Senior year is kicking my ass and I have my ap art test that I've been working my ass off for (24 pieces in total, kill me). I'm graduating in a month though so after that my life will finally calm down and I can stop sleeping my day away and focus on writing and whatever else. I appreciate you guys for sticking around despite my shitty update schedule.

_ 493… 494… 495…. _

Counting the seconds as they passed was the only thing keeping me sane. Each moment gone meant being closer to death, but counting gave me something to focus on. I couldn't ignore that I was going to die. I don’t think anyone could. I could ignore how scared I was though, how angry that I couldn’t do anything about it. 

_ 505… 506… 507…. _

The door creaked open and I stopped counting abruptly, unable to focus when all my attention was now on the footsteps. Multiple. There were two people in the room. Either that monster had decided I was best to torture elsewhere, or he decided to give someone else the job. I was shaking so hard my teeth chattered. Hot tears streamed down my face. Anger curled around in my chest and I wanted nothing more than to lash out. I didn’t have the strength though. 

“ _ Eren. _ ”

I knew that voice.

I forced my eyes opened, looking up at Bertholdt and Reiner. My head lolled and fell back down to my chest, weakly. I didn’t expect them to be the ones to kill me. It was a little funny, that they were the ones to warn us and now they’re going to be the ones to kill me. 

“ _ We’re going to help get you out of here, _ ” Reiner whispered. He undid my shackles and caught me as I fell forward. I grunted against him at the impact, not expecting his chest to be as solid as it was.

_ Help.  _ The repeated the word over and over in my head, sounding foreign. That wasn’t what I was expecting at all. I wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth though.

_ Levi,  _ I tried to say. All that came out of my throat was a small, pathetic groan. I’d done all the talking I could manage with Levi, my body was done. 

Reiner lifted me up like I was nothing, but I guess with his bulk I probably was. Bertholdt went first. The taller man peaked out of the room before nodding at Reiner, letting him know we were safe, and we walked out. The air was tense as we went, and I could feel myself begin to panic. I couldn’t leave without Levi, and I had no idea if their intentions were to grab him too. I tried to struggle in Reiner’s grip. He only tightened his arms around me and hushed me. 

_ No, no, no, no…. _

We didn’t leave though. Bertholdt stopped at a door, listened for a moment, and then opened it. The smell was the first thing I noticed. It rushed out as soon as the door was open and overpowered my senses. It reminded me of the time Mikasa and I had stumbled upon a rotting, human corpse. I flinched at the stench and held my breath. 

“I know it smells,” Reiner told me as he carried me in. “It’s where we dump the bodies after we feed. They won’t be burning them for another week so you’ll be safe here. The stench will mask your scent. They won’t be able to find you.”

He walked us farther in, setting me in the corner and pulling a body half over me. “We can’t get you out right now, but we will.”

“Levi,” I managed to whisper.

“He’s under lock and key until the boss is finished turning him. I’m sorry. We’ll get you both out when he’s not being watched as closely.”

_ When he’s too weak for anyone to worry about him,  _ I thought.  _ After he’s turned. _

“We’ll be back,” Bertholdt said, finally speaking up.

They left then, closing the door behind them and leaving me in the dark.

  
  
  


Reiner and Bertholdt would stop by a couple of times after that. They brought blood with them, letting me drink and get my strength back. It didn’t take long for me to be able to finally stand up, thought I never did do so for long. Vampires were constantly coming in and dropping off drained bodies. I couldn’t afford to get caught.

So whenever they came in, I held my breath and played dead.

“They still haven’t found the prisoner,” it was a group this time. I couldn’t be sure how many there were but they had been talking non stop.

“He’s probably dead,” someone else said. “From what I heard he was in awful condition.”

“He wasn’t human like the other one was.”

_ Was.  _ Bile rose in the back of my throat at the mention of Levi.

The next time the door opened, it was Reiner again. He stepped quietly over to me and helped me to my feet, shoving a new set of clothes into my arms.

“Hurry up and change,” Reiner said. “We can’t sneak you out smelling like that.”

“Levi?” I asked.

“Bertholdt’s in charge of watching him today,” Reiner told me. “He’s going to meet us with him by the east exit. This is the only chance we have to get the both of you out of here.”

I quickly peeled my bloody clothes off of my body, more than ready to be out of them. It didn’t take me long to get changed. I wasn’t about to ruin my chances of getting Levi and I out of here.

“Let’s go,” Reiner said. “Stay behind me, and walk quietly. Most everyone is asleep but I don’t want to take any chances.”

I nodded. Reiner led us forward, and with each step I got more and more nervous. Any moment now we could get caught. I trained my ears on the slightest of sounds, and my hands started to shake. Reiner paused and held up a hand for me to stop. He motioned at the door with a small smile. The exit.

Reiner turned to the door to the right and knocked a pattern. Bertholdt emerged then, with an unconscious Levi in his arms. I paled at the sight of him, reaching towards him.

“They’ve been keeping him sedated,” Reiner explained, seeing how panicked I must have looked. I sighed and lowered my hand, relief washing over me.

_ He’s okay. _

He stepped up to the exit and pressed his ear against the door, before nodding.

“Wait! What are you doing?!”

We whirled around, staring in shock at the vampire at the end of the hallway. She took a step forward, before growling low in her throat. “You bastards. You traitors!”

Reiner was the only one who didn’t freeze when she called out, instead running at her and sinking his hand into her chest. She shrieked and fell to the ground. Blood poured from the hole into her chest. He dropped the heart onto the ground and it landed with a sick sound.

“We have to run,” Reiner said running back, he opened the door and ushered us out. “There’s no way no one heard her yelling. Run!”

And we did, straight into the forest ahead of us. I forced myself to keep up with them. After all this time I couldn’t let myself, let Levi, get captured. They would kill us all without second thought. 

Something hard landed on my back, throwing me to the ground. My back landed painfully against the forest floor, a broken branch embedding itself into my shoulder on impact. I yelled out in pain but quickly rolled over as best as I could to avoid the next blow.

“You’re not getting away so easily,” it was  _ him.  _

He grabbed the branch in my shoulder to yank me up onto my feet. I groaned and threw my leg around, knocking them into his and sending us both flying into the ground. 

“Eren! Watch out!” 

I barely scrambled away in time to see Reiner shove a branch into the man’s stomach and into the ground. He reached for me next, hauling me to my feet. I ignored the wood in my shoulder to run instead. We didn’t have the time to pull it out. The man would get free any moment now and be on our trail once again. The forest began to clear as we got closer and closer to a road.

“Eren!”

Mikasa?

I looked towards the sound to see her waving frantically from a car. Reiner grabbed the back of my shirt to haul me faster towards her. I hadn’t even noticed myself slowing down. All at once it hit me how weak my body felt right now, not fully recovered from the hell I had been put through.

“Come on!” he shouted at me.

I forced my legs to carry me forward. Mikasa opened the doors as we neared closer and we all rushed in. She punched the gas before we had the doors closed. 

“You’re hurt,” Mikasa shouted, worried.

“I got it,” Reiner told her. “Just focus on driving.”

Reiner turned to me and pressed a hand to my chest. “I need you to breath. On the count of three I’ll pull it out.”

I could only grin weakly at him, “After my stay there, I’ll be fine.”

I wasn’t. It still hurt like hell as he yanked it out of my shoulder. I clenched my teeth and forced myself to bear through it, remembering that I had gone through much worse.

“Levi,” I whimpered. “Give him here.”

Bertholdt and Reiner looked at each other before Bertholdt gently passed him over to me. His head lolled against my chest as I pulled him into my lap, clinging to him. 

“Eren?” Levi whispered weakly into me.

I hushed him, tightening my grip around him. I couldn’t find any words to say. I knew that if I spoke I would start to cry. I didn’t want him to think something was wrong, when everything was finally alright.

  
  
  


It took us hours to reach our destination. Mikasa, Bertholdt, and Reiner took turns driving. They took the back alleyways, and then the freeway back, anything they could possibly do to lose anyone who might be following us. I wasn’t sure where exactly we were headed, only that it wasn’t the place we had been staying at before Levi and I were taken. It made sense that they had moved. They probably left the moment they realized we had been captured. They would have no idea if Levi and I would let loose the address of where they were at. I tried to convince myself that it was a rational plan, that they hadn’t just abandoned us. 

“How is everyone,” I asked Mikasa finally.

“Worried about you two,” She told me. “Armin especially. I made him stay behind. He wanted to find you as soon as we realized what had happened.”

Levi moaned softly and moved in my grasp. The sedatives they had given him were strong, and they were taking quite a while to wear off. That and because he had just been turned he was more vulnerable. The drugs just amplified that. I tightened my grip on him and ran a hand up and down his back.

It was still hard to believe that we were out of there. That place had ruined us, that I had no doubt. Levi was a vampire now. The things we had been through and seen each other experience would be something that would never let us rest. I had no doubt it would continue to haunt my dreams. Everytime I closed my eyes I saw Levi being broken, taken apart. It was hard to believe that he was safe in my arms.

“We’re almost there,” Mikasa said softly. “You can rest soon.”

Reiner and Bertholdt had been mostly silent during the ride, only talking when spoken to. I looked over at Reiner beside me. He was leaned against Bertholdt with his eyes closed but I knew he wasn’t asleep.

“Reiner, Bertholdt,” me speaking to them got their attention. I hadn’t really spoken to them directly since I asked for Levi. Both of them straightened to look at me. 

“Thank you,” I said softly. 

The words seemed hollow, too simple for what they had done. I had no idea what else to say though. They seemed to understand that, as both of them smiled and nodded.

“You’re welcome,” Bertholdt said.

When we got to where Mikasa was taking us we were ushered in immediately through the door. Sasha greeted us with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hanji and Erwin did damage control. Erwin took Levi from my arms as Hanji tugged me away to work on the wound on my shoulder from the branch. I tried to fight it, I didn’t want to let Levi go, but one look from Mikasa and I realized it was probably for the best. 

Hanji didn’t mention Levi’s change until I was sat in her room as she snipped away with scissors at my ruined shirt. “He’s a vampire.”

I couldn’t stand to look at her when I answered, “Yeah.”

I could see her purse her lips from the corner of my eye. “Did you do it?”

I shook my head. “He… He gave Levi no choice really. He thought by agreeing to be his… soldier… that he’d let me go. He was lying, of course. It not for Reiner and Bertholdt I would be dead.”

She nodded. “Can I ask what happened?”

I shook my head sharply. “No.”

She stayed silent after that, putting a bandage on my shoulder quickly.

“I’ll take you to the room Levi’s in,” She said, helping me stand up. “I assume you want to be with him.”

“Thank you.”

When I walked into the room Levi was struggling to sit up. I ran over to him, gently pushing him back down. He wouldn’t be ready to move for awhile still, and I had no idea what they had given him and how that could affect how long it took him to recover. 

“Eren,” he whispered.

“I’m here,” I told him.

He buried his head into my chest, and if it weren’t for the way he was shaking I wouldn’t have realized that he was crying.


	18. Important Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same note posted on Let Me Hear You

Honestly if you all want to yell at me for this I wouldn’t blame you I want to yell at myself.

Long story short, I’m discontinuing Bite Me and Let Me Hear You Say You Love Me. I hate to do it, but I’ve been tossing the idea around for a few months and I think it’s time to let them go. I haven’t been able to put out any new chapters or even begin write any new ones. I’ve kinda fallen out of the fandom and lost all inspiration to write them. Maybe when season 2 comes out I’ll get back into it but I’ve pretty much lost all interest. I will try to continue writing A Fever as I’m still feeling that story but we’ll see in the next few months.

I know I’ve promised a few of you that I would be posting a new chapter, or that I wasn’t done with the story, and I have tried so so so hard to keep that promise. I don’t want to put out shitty chapters though, and that’s what will happen if I keep trying to write these stories. I really am sorry about this.


End file.
